A Love Bound By Truth And Ideals
by allyssagrace16
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around N and Touko. Cute, fluffy moments, up to exciting battle scenes. Rated T for fluff and some language.
1. Wild Charge!

_#FERRISWHEELSHIPPINNGNGNNGNGNG! Sorry. I got carried away. Anyway, my OTP. I didn't want to make this into a full story, just some cute little moments between N and Touko. Let me know if you guys are enjoying this. And cool ones. I might potentially make it into a series, since I want to make epic Pokemon battles. PM me or review and leave me your opinions! And one more thing. HOENN REMAKES ARE CONFIRMED! OMG! Alpha Sapphire and Alpha Ruby out in November. Which one are you gonna get?_

**~.~**

The sun scorched the gravel beneath Touko's feet, grinding as she set herself in a confident stance. Her long brown hair floated in the soft breeze, blue eyes flashing challengingly from under her white and pink hat. A smile split her face, though it was a determined one.

Drawing her arm back, Touko threw a Pokeball into the air, the sphere split open with a resonating 'pop' and pearly light flowing onto the ground, giving way to a dark figure. Luxray bared his teeth threateningly, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

The black cat's fur bristled and sparked with eager energy, yellow eyes piercing the small sphere nestled in a hand across the field.

A good battle always got Touko's blood boiling. Especially when she sparred with the one person that could always keep up with her.

A silhouette stood not so far away, pale green hair shifting in the oncoming winds. His fingers were placed on the white and black hat atop his head, tilting the cap downward and covering his face.

An excited face popped from underneath, bright gray eyes shining and a toothy smile. His arms spread out wide, rubix cube waving at his waist. "Are you ready for me, Touko?"

Her own grin widened and she leaned further into her stance. Luxray glanced over his shoulder at her, expectant tricolored eyes expressing his sheer anticipation of what was to come. They both had a hard time finding others that put up a great fight. N was one of the only exceptions.

"Always!"

With that, N tossed his own red and white Pokeball into the sky, the orb soaring towards the sun and cracking open. The streak of light touched the ground and revealed an excited Typhlosion, the large volcano Pokemon releasing a huge spout of fire into the sky, followed by a hearty roar.

His small fangs cut through the air, arms coming down at his sides. The fire spiking around his neck flared, red eyes burning.

Luxray took a low stance, blue lighting already igniting his feet. Touko could feel his enthusiasm, ready at any moment for his master's que.

And she delivered, without any warning. Her arm whipped out, voice strong behind it. "Luxray, Electric Terrain!"

The black feline planted his feet firmly before rearing his head, bellowing as the ground began to charge with tremendous energy. White lighting spurt from the ground, covering the battle field.

Luxray leapt forward and bounded straight for the surprised Typhlosion. N and his friend recovered quickly, however, and calmly issued an attack.

"My friend, lend me your power. Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion's mouth opened wide with a rising growl, fire materializing and shooting toward the cat's approaching body. The lightning gave Luxray renewed energy, allowing him to easily evade the column of red.

Touko smirked in confidence. N's face remained happy, impassive otherwise. She knew better. The battle was already in her favor.

"Thunder Fang!"

Spits of blue lightning cracked in Luxray's mouth, the cat letting his jaw fall open as the charge increased. He ran at an impressive gait, closing the distance between the two Pokemon in seconds. N called out to Typhlosion.

"Dodge to the side!" The brunette's eyes narrowed at his command.

He fell right into Luxray's grasp. The feline sidestepped from the lunge, skidding on the tan gravel sideways. Once he halted, he tensed his haunches and soared toward the bewildered fire type. A bite mark sat where the cat left it.

A loud crackling noise pierced the air as well as a cry from the assaulted Pokemon. Luxray pushed off of the larger Pokemon, bounding back his place in front of his trusted master, throwing a pleased look at her. She returned the gesture with a lopsided smile and thumbs up.

The ground slowly returned to it's previous state. N seemed to recover quickly. His fingers brushed from his chin to lips, rubbing the soft skin. Touko watched his movements in a slight trance, and he grinned. She was so easy sometimes.

He spoke quietly, sure that only his partner could hear him. "Typhlosion, Fire Blast."

The large Pokemon moved with surprising speed, flashing behind the astonished Luxray. The cat turned a second too late.

_(A/N: His japanese name is Bakufun, which will explain the next sentence. Luxray's is Rentora.)_

A whirl of fire curled in his mouth, his body snapping back with the releasing of the power of his counter. His rumbling voice shot through the air. "Baaku!" The attack crashed down on Luxray, flattening him against the ground. Waves of red swirled and rolled from up and around the ground before disappearing.

Touko stepped forward in dread. "Luxray!"

The black feline stood up, staggering slightly. "Tora!" He cooed reassuringly at the worrying girl, sparks threading in and out of his fur. He took another low stance, eyes now blazing. Touko ran a hand down the length of her ponytail, flipping it down her shoulder so that the soft tendrils cascaded down her body.

N watched her movements, the bright gray hues snapping down to her hips as they tilted in a sassy manner. Time for some pay back.

Luxray still watching her, she gave the small que for one of their favorite moves, winking at the feline. He shot forward once more, hurdling straight for the towering figure before him. As he galloped on, each step he took, the more blue/white lightning began to build around him.

Soon the cat was surrounded by crackling lightning, the threads trailing behind him in the speed of his stride. Wild Charge.

Typhlosion sat with large eyes, waiting for his master's counter. N reacted late, cursing himself for getting distracted so easily. It was no use in calling out an order at this point.

However, on the other side of the field, Touko was having some problems of her own.

A single Pokeball at her waist jumbled and twitched the closer Luxray got to Typhlosion. She frowned, flicking the small surface of the sphere. "Hey buddy, don't come out yet. Mama's getting some work done with Luxray."

At her words, the ball's size increased and cracked with a echoing 'pop'. Arcanine jumped out from the pale light before it could finish his releasing.

And headed straight for the charging cat. Touko's eyes went wide and she sighed, hands falling to her knees. Not good.

The large orange striped dog hurdled at a startling speed, easily overcoming the much smaller feline. Luxray, about to crash into Typhlosion, looked up and was shocked to find the lolling tongue of his friend.

The lightning faltered from his astonishment, which Arcanine took the opportunity to jump on the now safe black cat. The tumbled in a swirl of color, bringing down the volcano Pokemon with them.

Touko's hand was sliding down her face, while N was hugging his waist from the laughter wracking his body. Typhlosion was on his back, groaning from the massive impact from Arcanine.

The dog Pokemon plucked up Luxray by his hidden scruff, trotting back to his master in satisfaction. For some reason, he hated his friend battling. Luxray was formidable opponent, having never lost one battle yet. Though the bumbling dog didn't trust him, carrying the struggling, seething feline and dropping him next to Touko.

Typhlosion was returned to his ball, and N jogged across the gravel length, reaching the huffing brunette in seconds. "Arcanine, things were just getting interesting. Luxray really enjoys these battles and I do as well."

The large fire type lowered his head, eyes flattened and eyes drooping. N heard his pleading voice that only he and Luxray could. _"I don't like seeing my best __friend being hurt..."_

He turned to the blinking feline, giving him an affectionate lick. Luxray let a drawn out hiss, swiping at Arcanine's nose playfully. Touko frowned at him, then gave up with a hearty sigh.

And surprised her boyfriend with her following sentence. "Alright, I get that you wanna protect your friend." Arcanine's ears shot up, fluffy cream tail waving to and fro. N watched him leap toward Touko happily, barking loudly in delight. He buried the small girl in the fur around his neck, and she hugged the plushness, cheeks reddening and rubbing the soft tendrils.

Two beautiful blue eyes slowly opened to regard the boy watching her with quiet interest. He held his hand out to her, smiling at the warming embrace between Pokemon and master. "It's time to go home, Touko."

She flashed her brilliant smile. "Hai!"

* * *

_I'm sorry if that wasn't quite what you expected. I was inspired by the Pokemon Black2 White 2 game trailer to make an epic battle scene. And no, the Arcanine was not taken from the trailer, he's one of my favorite Pokemon as well as Luxray. I gave N a Typhlosion cuz' Typhlosion's are cool. The next chapter will be filled with cute, warm little moments, so be prepared to some fluff!_


	2. Good Morning

_So? How was the last chapter?! I know, not what you came for. But here's what you came for! This chapter is gonna be filled with cute little moments and __everything. Feel free to review and let me know how you think of it, any criticism or anything!_

**~.~**

"Mmm..."

The warm sun seeped in through Touko's curtains, creeping across the ground, crawling quietly onto her face. She sniffed lightly and slowly roused herself when the yellow light hit her eyelids. She lay in her large plush bed, pink and black sheets sprawled around her. Even though it was the middle of the winter, she felt so cozy.

A little too cozy. Her big blue eyes snapped open in realization at the arms wrapped around her waist, face buried in her hair. The soft rise and fall of a chest pressed against her back.

Slowly turning, as to not wake him up, she faced the peaceful N. His mouth was opened slightly, sending small huffs of air onto Touko's cheek, elicited a smile from her. _How cute is he?_

She ran a hand gently through his silky tea green hair, watching the wisps shoot back up after she brushed over them. A bulge of black fur near his head on the pillow caught her attention.

There sat the adorable Zorua. Touko's eyes stretched wider and shone with the overwhelming cuteness of the small Pokemon. His tiny feet twitched slightly in his sleep, plush fur bouncing with little whimpers. Giggling, she dragged her eyes away from the bundle and found the striking gray of N staring at her sleepily.

He smiled charmingly when she noticed his awakening, pulling the surprised girl closer to his chest. "Good morning."

Touko blushed against his exposed chest, the white button up not buttoned up at all. "Morning..." Zorua had woken up as well with the sudden movement, stepping over N's head and leaping down between the two of them, nestling his head into Touko's stomach.

N grew silently frustrated at his mischievous Pokemon, knowing full well the fluffy little fox did it partially to irk him. The tricky thing also had a small crush on Touko. He earned much attention for the 'cute' actions he took just to get a reaction out of her.

They always worked. Her eyes twinkled and lip trembled. She had a huge capacity for adorable things and has to hold herself back from tackling them. Not with Zorua. She snatched him from her belly, burying her nose in the fluff around his neck, cheeks pink and eyebrows tilting into her forehead.

N was now an outsider as he watched the two snuggle with each other, Touko fawning over his devious Pokemon and he enjoying it. He shook his head. If N tried any of that on him, Zorua would swipe at his face and growl. What's up with that? He'd even saved the pitiful thing from an abusive master long ago, and he treats him like a second owner.

Touko took a peek at N, knowing full well his intense stare was growing more frustrated by the second. She giggled and stare into the teal eyes of Zorua, patting the red and black dollop of fur on his head. The fox snickered back at her, aware of his master as well.

This was becoming a routine for the two. Zorua would relish in the attention, while Touko relished in his cuteness in front of N, who would eventually get sick of watching and attack her. Though the Pokemon was adorable and always begging for a cuddle, Touko did this mainly to push her boyfriend into a aggressive state.

The though brought forth a strong blush into her cheeks, making Zorua lift a tiny red eyebrow. Her eyes widened at the sass. Some Pokemon are so insightful it's dangerous.

Touko was shocked out of her embarrassment when the ball of fur was yanked from her arms and tossed away onto the other side of the bed. Zorua landed safely with a growl, but stayed away from what he knew was coming.

N gripped Touko's wrist, pinning it to the bed as he swung a leg over her. His messy hair drifted around them like a curtain of green waterfall, isolating the two. His sharp silver eyes bore into hers, the intensity making Touko blush. She turned her head to the side, avoiding the alluring stare.

Which only goaded N further on. Bending lower, he placed a soft kiss on her outstretched neck, feeling her tense up before melting into his touches. A lick down to her collarbone, another chaste kiss in the gap between them, leading more toward her face.

Touko closed her eyes at the soft kisses, sighing sweetly at the dustings N placed over her neck. She allowed herself to be lifted against him by the small of her back, bringing a hand up to grip his open shirt.

She gasped when N sunk his teeth into her neck, teasing the skin with his tongue. Touko growled, getting impatient with his little game.

"N, you're too slow," she ground out, running her fingers in his hair and tugging, bringing their lips together. He groaned when Touko forced her tongue into his mouth, probing his own into a dance.

Touko ran her fingers down his toned chest and abdomen, reaching his belt and unbuckling it with ease. She slowly slip-

"ONEE-CHAN!"

The door burst open, revealing a disheveled looking Mei. Her posture tensed when she processed the sight before her, big sister wide-eyed with her hands down her boyfriend's pants, who was on top of her.

Mei blinked her round blue eyes several times before blushing fiercely and backing out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

Everything was silent for what seemed like forever, until N cleared his throat and released himself of Touko's grip. She sheepishly looked away, sitting up and attempting to smooth her long brown hair.

The two chanced a look at each other. Touko snorted, bursting out in giggles. N clutched his stomach, his hearty laugh combining with Touko's and filling the room.

Wiping the joyful tears that swarmed their cheeks, the couple stood on opposite sides of the bed and dressed themselves.

Touko turned, mischievous smirk tugging at her lips. "Ready to go and talk to my little sister?"

N cringed, afraid of what the rambunctious girl had to say about their little encounter so early in the day.

"I'll call bullshit on her; she's done worse with Hyuu..."

Touko raised an eyebrow. "Seems were on the same page, then."


	3. Cake Wars

_Fluffy floofy fluff. This chapter is gonna be a sweeter one, instead of N and Touko just sucking each others faces off. But there will still be some sucking of the faces, of course. Because that's how I roll._

* * *

Sifting the flour, Touko watched her little sister laughing with Hyuu at the table. The bright eyed girl shifted in her seat, beaming up at Touko. "Sis, when's the cake gonna be done?"

The older girl sighed, turning back to her work. "It's not gonna be for another hour, Mei. Wait in the living room with Hyuu if you're going to be distracting." Mei pouted at her sister's no nonsense attitude, then snatched her spiky haired friend, dragging him to the television.

Touko giggled at her little sister's energy, the way Hyuu blushed fiercely when she held his hand. She brought her attention back to cracking eggs into the big bowl situated in front of her, smiling warmly at Teddiursa when he handed her another egg.

~.~

N yawned, stretching his arms out. He gazed sleepily around Touko's room, patting her plush bed that he was currently occupying. A black ball of fur stirred, teal eyes blinking slowly up at the smiling green haired boy. "Morning, Zorua."

The fox Pokemon bared his tiny fangs in a yawn that rivaled his own, laughing lightly when he stuck his little pink tongue out. _I heard T-chan is baking a cake. You should go help her._

N frowned at Zorua, tilting his ruffled head. "How'd you know that?" He raised a tiny red eyebrow, giving N an amused once over. _I just heard Mei get told to sit in the living room for nagging T-chan because of it._

N nodded absentmindedly, imagining Touko baking a cake. His features slacked, a bit of drool seeping from the corner of his mouth. Zorua snickered, hopping off of the bed and heading out the door while his master stared in a daze after him.

"Wait for me, Zorua!"

~.~

Teddiursa waved at the entrance of the door, making Touko frown and turn in that direction. She smiled as she watched little Zorua saunter up to her, nudging her bare calf. He waved his fluffy tail when Touko bent down to give him a soft pet on the head.

Satisfied with the amount of attention given, the black fox leaped up on the counter next to Teddiursa, closing his eyes and smiling when the little bear gave him another wave right next to him.

Touko laughed at the little exchange, resuming her work. The icing was finished already, plastic wrap putting a fine barrier between the sugary topping and a sweet toothed Teddiursa.

N leaned against the door frame, watching Touko lean over to check the ingredients in the book next to her, blue eyes scanning the page and wavy brown hair falling over her shoulders. She wore grey sleeping shorts and a white v-neck covered with a black apron.

A black hair tie held her thick pony tail high on her head, two little wisps peeking from the top. Her bare feet slapped the tile as Touko made her way to the fridge, searching for milk.

The sound of rain hitting her window made Touko straighten and turn toward the window, frowning as drops raced down the glass. Her gaze was startled away from the rain when she heard light chuckling in the direction of the door. Smiling softly, Touko spoke. "Morning, sleepyhead. I'm baking a cake for everyone."

While N spoke, she studied him. Black sweat pants hung off his hips, a dark grey hoodie zipped up halfway, showing off his toned chest. "Yeah, I know. Zorua told me."

Touko raised her eyebrows at his disheveled appearance. While she continued to eye him, N looking slightly confused, she saw movement behind him.

Tilting her head, Touko caught sight of her little sister. She snorted when Mei wiggled her eyebrows at the two of them, making over exaggerated gestures at N.

Following Touko's gaze, N turned around. Mei quickly situated herself back down on the couch, pretending to have just sit down. Teddiursa and Zorua giggled from the counter.

Before he could ask, the brunette trotted over to N and leaned up on her toes, placing a swift kiss on his lips. She walked back to the counter, giving the two Pokemon sitting there little affectionate pats on the head.

Zorua snickered at the light blush dusting N's face when T-chan turned; his master's reactions to little touches were too great.

Hyuu whined loudly from the living room. "Whhhy does it have to rain?" Shortly after the complaint, a loud thump and "HEY!" drifted into the kitchen. Mei's voice followed after his. "Stop be a whiny baby! You get to sit, eat cake, and hang out with me all day because of rain!"

Hyuu's grumbling made Touko laugh, her head tilting back and withdrawing the wooden spoon stirring ingredients. N grinned at her joyous laughter, her reactions were always heart warming - or completely amusing - to watch.

Strong arms wound their way around Touko's stomach after she finished giggling, and she looked up in surprise. N rested his head on her shoulder, peering into her eyes with his bright grey/blue ones. Touko gave him a toothy grin, ruffling his pale green hair and leaning into his embrace.

N's voice rumbled against her back as he spoke, chin pressing on her shoulder. "When's the cake gonna be ready?" Touko lifted the spoon, little bits of batter dripping off into the bowl.

She brought it to her lips and licked it, eyes raised to the ceiling in thought while N watched her intently. Zorua lifted his eyebrows. She has no idea what she's doing to him.

Before she could answer him, N wrapped his fingers around hers, bringing the spoon to his lips and licking the rest of the batter off. Touko's mouth parted as he cleaned the wooden spoon, light blue eyes following the strokes.

Teddiursa covered his eyes with his little round paws, his cheeks turning pink. Touko's gaze shifted to the embarrassed little Pokemon, giggling at his reaction. Zorua jumped off the counter and trotted into the living room, leaving with a snarky comment. _T-chan and N-chan are so yucky sometimes._

N grinned at the sassy fox, placing a kiss on the back of Touko's neck and releasing her. He turned and followed Zorua. "Call us when it's ready, babe."

Touko quirked a delicate eyebrow. Babe? That's a first.

**...**

N watched the credits on the television slide across the screen, running a hand through his messy hair and glancing down to the bundle of fur on his lap. Zorua breathed softly in his sleep, little stomach rising and falling. He turned to look at Touko's little sister.

Mei had her head on Hyuu's lap, who's head was thrown back on the cushions, arms spread along the back of the couch. N flinched when a startling snore flew out of his open mouth. Mei's brow twitched at the noise, tensing, then relaxing once more in her sleep.

Touko stepped out of the kitchen, finally done with the cake. She smiled when she saw that all but N were asleep, peaceful faces peeking up from the couch. Their eyes met, and they both nodded.

N carefully lifted Zorua, placing him softly on the cushion before padding quietly into the kitchen after Touko. He closed the door behind him, sharing mischievous grins. Touko snickered, stepping aside to reveal a beautifully sculpted cake, white frosting with three strawberries placed on the center.

"Since the kiddies are sleeping, why don't we enjoy ourselves?" N rubbed his hands together, standing up straight with a serious face.

"I agree completely."

The couple took the rounded glass with the dessert placed on it, setting it on the small round table close to the window. As Touko sat, she glanced out of the window with a slight frown. "It's still raining pretty hard." She turned back to N, raising an eyebrow when he had already dug his spoon in the cake.

"You gonna spend the night again?" He smirked up at her before biting in the slice. "If I get to sleep in your bed with you again."

Touko looked immensely surprised by N's unusual bold request. Her mouth hung open, crystal blue eyes widening. N took the opportunity to feed her the cake piece, her lips closing around the spoon, an expression of admiration replacing the previous.

N watched her chew and swallow, finding the normal functions to be stimulating. He shook his messy hair; they're only eating cake. It's not like Touko's getting undressed.

The light blush coloring N's cheeks as he gazed downcast made Touko purse her lips. _He's so easy to read. _"Well, if you want me so badly, I don't see why not."

N's head shot up at her statement, the blush growing and spreading to his ears. His hung his head in mortification, staring at the dark wood of the table.

"O-okay..." Laughing, Touko took the spoon from his hand, scooping a piece of the soft, spongy cake. She extended her arm, probing N's lips with the cold metal. His mouth opened hesitantly, accepting the food slowly. Touko pulled away and studied his throat as it contracted and pushed the cake down.

She found even herself blushing lightly at the movement, her brows lifting in delight and smiling widely. Throwing her head back, she laughed at herself for having such thoughts about eating. Everything these days turns her on, apparently.

N frowned at Touko's tumbling giggles, cocking his head. She paused at his look, her eyebrows tilting into her forehead. Her endearing expression confused him further.

"You're so cute, N!" He blinked. Then his face split into a precious smile. Touko kicked her legs back and forth under the table, perching her head on her propped up hands, grinning back.

Though the fluffy moment ended quickly when the brunette felt something cold and creamy slide across her cheek. Her eyes snapped back open, narrowing dangerously when the perpetrator held his frost covered finger up, smirking.

Touko pulled back her head, pointing at N. "You really wanna do this?" He raised an eyebrow at her in a rare show of sass. "Would I be doing this if I didn't?"

Standing, Touko let her fingers run on the smooth wood of the table. "Well I hope you're ready, then."

N laughed and ran his own fingers down the side of the cake, bending and straightening the white covered digits. "If I can handle you in bed, I can handle a cake fight."

Taking advantage of his girlfriend's shell-shocked appearance, he darted forward and and swiped frosting down her neck. Touko yelped from the sudden burst of cold, glowering as N raced behind the table.

Dousing her own fingers in the cake situated in front of her, Touko sent a chilling smile across the table at N. She tilted her head and brought one finger to her face, licking the tip. "Oh, don't worry sweetheart. I'm going to get you back for that."

Having gone into a drowsy trance after the brunette licked the frosting off her finger tip, N didn't notice Touko slip around their barrier and behind him.

Whipping his head around frantically, N halted when a small hand gripped his arm. Touko yanked him until he faced her.

N's eyes widened when she leaned up on tip toe, placing a wet kiss on his mouth. Rather, creamy. Touko flattened onto her feet, smirking. She had put the cream on her mouth and transferred it likewise.

Still surprised from the kiss, Touko wiped the white delicacy on the tip of N's nose and chest, then trotted away from the corner, giggling. Teddiursa padded in from the living room, sleepily blinking up at Touko with his paw over his mouth. His other paw gripped the door frame to keep him from toppling over from his daze.

Touko's eyes shined at the adorable sight, sitting down on her haunches to give the little bear a tight hug. Teddiursa hummed at her affection, nestling further into the embrace and closing his eyes.

Touko was absolutely in love with the moment. Her eyes still sparkled and her mouth had stretched into a perpetual smile. She cooed quietly. "Hiyahh..."

While watching his girlfriend ogle over the tiny bear Pokemon, N took the time to lean against the wall and decide where to hit her next. His gaze slid down to her legs, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Touko had straightened at this point, cradling the bear in her arms and burying her head in his fur. N took the chance to tip toe behind her, then swiped his finger down the inside of her knee to halfway down her calf.

Letting out a quiet yip as to not startle Teddiursa, Touko quickly jogged into the living room, setting him down on the couch next to Zorua, then silently moving back into the kitchen.

N leaned against the counter confidently, smiling and sticking a finger in his mouth. He didn't move even as Touko lunged at him, spreading cream along his jawline.

Before she could spring back, N grasped and held Touko's waist firmly in place. She struggled to get out of his hold, giggling, but stopped when she caught the serious expression in the steel blue eyes staring down at her.

She cocked her head, brow kneading together. "N? Is something wrong?" His hold tightened on her, pulling the mildly intrigued brunette closer.

He leaned in at her tilted and exposed neck, his tongue lapping at the frosting there. Touko gripped his shoulders as he licked the sensitive crook particularly rough, a strangled sigh rasping from her throat.

N bit the moving column on her throat, kissing and sucking the sugary treat laid out for him. Pulling away to scrutinize Touko's current condition, he was pleased to find her cheeks flushed, panting lightly.

Her gaze was strong and dark, unwavering in his piercing one. Arms coiling around N's neck, she pulled the pale haired boy down to her face. Before she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, she whispered, "Your turn."

N's eyes softened and dimmed when her little tongue swiped the cream on the tip of his nose, gently wiping it clean. Her arms brushed his neck as she retracted them, placing them on the hard planes of his chest.

His grip tightened and he groaned when Touko slid her tongue on his jaw, soft, warm breaths teasing along his skin. She kissed and licked her way down next to her hands, pausing at N's chest.

Touko peered up at him through her dark lashes, blinking slowly before placing a tender kiss on his lips. N deepened it instantly, one hand burying itself in her thick, silky tendrils, tugging her head back as he shoved his tongue in her mouth.

Their tongues wrestled rather than danced, the embrace becoming more heated by the second. Touko moaned into his mouth as his hand occupying her waist slid down to her bottom, cupping it.

Touko broke the kiss, panting heavily. N was no better, sending sweet breaths on her cheek, trying to pull her back into a kiss.

She smiled, placing a finger on his hungry lips. "Not yet."

Leaning back down, she slowly placed her hot tongue back on N's skin, tracing the neat line of cream cutting through his chest. As Touko pressed closer, hips locked together, N groaned again, yanking Touko up.

Her legs circled his waist as N set her down on the counter, pushing himself between her thighs to spread them. His hand slipped under her right knee, lifting it in the air. Touko's eyes widened as he leaned down, tongue sticking out.

His gaze never left hers as the frost disappeared from her knee and calf under his mouth, the feeling causing Touko's eyes to glaze over. His tongue continued to trail up her thigh, even when the cream had vanished.

Much to Touko's disappointment, N halted his descent and placed himself back between her legs. He laughed gently at her swelling cheeks. "Don't pout... we'll get to the good part in your bedroom."

The end of his sentence became a whisper as he closed in on her face, his tongue again swiping up the sweet on her cheek. Touko closed her eyes and leaned into his warming strokes, warmth flashing through her throat.

When he had finished, N pulled back and snapped at the expression on Touko's face. Her eyes were hooded, bright blue had darkened to a navy. Her pink lips were parted as heavy breaths pushed their way out of them, swollen and inviting more kisses.

N wrapped his arms around Touko, lifting her up against him. Her legs wrapped around him immediately to remain upright, his hands under her bottom.

Touko gazed down on him in confusion as he walked out of the kitchen.

He smirked joyfully. "I told you, the good part's in your bedroom."


	4. A Poem From Me to You

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Now, that may be true for you,

But what is blue?

Blue is a day without you.

What is red?

Red is the warmth in my body you spread.

And how can this all be true?

It's because you, are you.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Darling, I love you.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait just for this little poem. And if you're wondering, this is from N to Touko! I'm releasing the next chapter soon, don't you worry. I'm at 1,500 words and going strong. Again, I apologize for the hold. I hope you enjoyed this little poem I suddenly felt the urge to write!_


	5. Best Friends

_Well, that last one was kinda long for me! Almost 3,000 words. I know, I'm pathetic. That's not a lot at all. Anyway, I bought Pokemon Diamond and Pokemon Black 2 a while back (I already have Black as well as X on my 2DS) since I loved Diamond when I was younger and I never played BW2. I HAVE MY TWO FAVE POKEMON ON THERE! I've got a boss Luxray in Diamond, and a Growlithe that I'm trying to find a firestone for. Booyah. Enough of my unimportant ranting, and here are some more awesome NxTouko moments!_

* * *

Touko scowled at the walls of her prison, the sneering faces around her. The long hallways and windows seated high up on the wall, their captors laughing at them at every twist and turn.

School is hell.

As Touko rounded the corner to reach her next class, a light weight hit her back with impressive force. The sisters toppled down to the floor, Touko hissing in annoyance and jumping on Mei. "You do this everyday!" she seethed, digging her knuckles into the younger girl.

"Aaah!" Others around either shook their head or laughed at the exchange, a usual occurrence in their daily routines. Mei threw her hands in the air, surrendering. "Nee-chan! It hurts!"

Touko released her roughly, letting out a puff of air and glaring at her sister, strands of long brown hair wisps toward her face. "Good."

A large hand obscured her vision, her gaze lifting to find it's owner. The tough tomboy's face melted into a bright smile when N reached out and tugged her hand, pulling her up from the ground.

Blowing the stray hair from her face, Touko gave her best friend a light punch in the stomach. "How's it going?" N returned her smile, his own dazzling one making her want to tackle him right then and there with his cuteness.

You know a tomboy's got it bad when she uses the word 'cuteness'.

Mei wailed from the floor, still a pile of messy hair and wrinkled clothes. "How can you just abandon me like that!" Touko sent an annoyed glare over her shoulder. "It's too early in the morning for this, Mei! I'll love on you later."

Her little sister smiled happily up at her, getting up and dusting off, quick change of heart. "Yay!" With that, the shorter brunette shot after a familiar spiky head in the sea of drowsy students. Her older sister shook her head at the bipolar attitude, she really needs to get that kid checked out.

Touko found herself being dragged away from the scene of commotion and toward her next class by her hand. She gazed at the back of N's head in silent contentment, unaware of the furious blush on his face at the simple contact between them.

**...**

Class was hell as always, boring and unbearably long. The teacher droned on in a stuttering monotone. "And, um, in 1946 when our first, um, hero began his descent from, um, Pallet Town..."

N dealt the lightly snoring girl next to him an amused glance, her long brunette hair splayed about her crossed arms and cheek. His glance turned into a stare as he studied Touko, the way little puffs of air popped out of her small pink lips and her form rose and fell from the gentle breaths.

A decently loud snore ripped through the pleasant charade, her nose scrunching up from the impact to her throat. N's eyes stretched wide, a hand flying to his mouth to contain the laughter from the unexpected outburst. Other students turned in their seats and, upon seeing him holding back laughter, began to emit snickers of their own.

Touko was usually the light in people's days, the eccentric girl almost like a mascot of their school. She was a tomboy and put off an aura that makes you think she doesn't give a damn about anything, but when you get to know her, she's like another mother.

She brushes off her sister but comes running to her rescue, be it being bullied by the boys or a mere scraped knee.

N recovered from his fit of laughter, returning his eyes to her sleeping, sloppy form. The striking silver irises softened on her, a look anyone could catch from a mile away.

Two dense idiots in love with each other.

Cheren sighed from his seat, lifting an eyebrow as his tea green hair friend brushed a strand out of Touko's mouth, the expression he wore toward her clear to all. He turned back around, hanging his head.

He felt as if he and the gang even attempted to help move along their relationship, they'd somehow become more dense. Blue hues danced up at the ceiling before rolling back to the teacher slowly lulling even him into a perpetual slumber. It's not like they haven't tried before. And it was a _mess._

Glancing up at the clock and then back down in unhidden mischief, Cheren waited for the sound of the bell when N caught his eye. They widened and the taller boy struggled to get his stuff together frantically, shoving everything in his backpack and rushing to the back of the room to wait out what was coming.

The bell rung and it rung _loudly, _and the expected response came.

A yell ripped through the sound of the chiming and was partnered by a loud 'oof!' N flinched as Touko retracted her fist out of a passerby student, repeatedly bobbing her head in ashamed apology.

The boy waved her off with a pained smile and clutched his stomach when she looked away, leaving the classroom with staggering steps. N patted the kid's back on his way out with a sympathetic look.

Touko was a mine field when she get woken violently. The shrilling bell was no exception, and that girl flung out her fists at anything within her reach the second she was harshly ripped from her precious sleeping time.

The victim was a younger boy in their class that just happened to be passing by when the bell rung, and the flying fist connected with his unprepared abdomen. N slowly shook his head when the girl looked around, still dazed, and walked over to help the process of packing up for the next class.

He almost stopped when she sent him a lopsided grin in apology, the captivating smile doing more than she could ever know. N sighed and dragged a hand through his ruffled hair, contemplating a thought while Touko watched him patiently.

He was growing weary.

The brunette regarded him softly when he turned back to her, dealing her a small smile before he spoke.

"Wanna come over tonight and watch a movie?"

Touko blinked once and nodded without hesitation, jumping up with renewed energy. "Sweet! Movie night with N~ Movie night with N~"

She sang the words in a 'Na nana boo boo' tune when she slung her backpack over her shoulders, N trailing behind her with a bemused expression at her newfound enthusiasm.

Touko saw N brush another hand through his hair in a seemingly uncomfortable manner, frowning as she watched him from the corner of her eye. She narrowed them when he kept his steel grey gaze on the ground, when the blue hues popped wide open at a sudden thought.

A blush crept into her cheeks as she glanced back in front of her, internally chastising herself for having such a rampant idea. Her gaze slid back to N slowly, the notion becoming more and more appealing to her. She blushed furiously upon finding her best friend staring at her questioningly.

She was growing weary.

* * *

N sat crossed legged on the floor while Touko gathered movie materials in the kitchen. Food littered the table as she piled more on it. As if he was right there next to her, N called out sternly,

"Touko, only get the amount of food we'll _actually _eat."

He chuckled softly when she groaned in response, the sound of crinkling and crashing drifting in the small living space as the girl threw unnecessary amounts of junk food back into the pantry.

N tried not to wince when she plopped down next to him on a pillow, desperately attempting to ignore the color that flooded his cheeks when she leaned over him to peer at his choices, the sweet smell of flowers clouding his thoughts effectively.

He was jolted out of her essence when she herself spoke, contentment clear in her voice.

"Ah! You chose Studio Ghibli's today!"

In a spurt of overwhelming appreciativeness, Touko wrapped her arms around N and gave him a bone crushing hug, squealing as she constricted him. Her grip loosened when the poor kid began to cough, his hand tugging lightly on her strong hold.

Touko looked sheepish as she apologized, letting her arms hang on his shoulders as well as her chin, studying the boy as he struggled over which movie to pick.

It was a hard choice between _Ponyo_, _Howl's Moving Castle_, _Spirited Away_, and _Princess Mononoke_. They both loved all four dearly.

The longhaired girl couldn't help but let her eyes linger on her friend's face as he picked up _Ponyo, _his gaze brightening as he made his choice. His body shifted and head turned to meet her eyes in excitement.

"Touko, let's watch-"

They both seemed to stop breathing since, upon turning his head, the two were now nose-to-nose. Touko blushed wildly and flailed backward at the close contact, while N blinked, dumbfounded.

"G-g-gomen!"

N only smiled down on her sprawled form with kind eyes, cocking his head to the side. "You're fine."

He held up the DVD case with _Ponyo _on it, shooting her another pleased grin. "It's Ghibli time."

Touko seemed to snap out of her stupor and smiled back up at him, throwing a thumbs up when he stood and took the disc from it's case, inserting it in the movie player.

Getting up out of her awkward position, Touko was grateful when N turned off the lights and sat back down next to her, legs spread out in front of them, arms on the cushions of the couch behind them. She tried to ignore the warmth radiating off the close proximity of his arm behind her, bringing her knees to her chest when the familiar crazy-haired man appeared on the screen.

N chanced a side glance at the girl next to him, only to find her engrossed in the movie flicking before them. He released an unnoticeable sigh, eyes drifting down to his sweatpants in quiet drowsiness.

He didn't realize how tired he was until he was fighting to keep his eyes open, but to no avail. Heavy lids drooped on his eyes every time he attempted to keep them on the T.V., head bobbing as he battled unconsciousness.

N lost spectacularly, even after promising himself to lift the burden from his shoulders in the next few moments.

As the movie went on, Touko grew more and more nervous as N drew nearer, at some point his head had even dropped onto her shoulder.

She sat up stiffly, heat blossoming in her cheeks and rushing through her body. Slowly turning her head, Touko daringly let her face fall level to N's.

And found him snoring straight back to her. She felt her face fall in embarrassment and disappointment, her plan ruined by the one it revolved around. But intrigue began to spark her senses when N sent out a spurt of air across her cheek, causing a tremor to run down Touko's spine.

Even though this hadn't gone according to plan, N's face was closer than it had ever been, and when they did get close, one of them always pulled back. But, as the brunette studied his face, his sleeping form showed now sign of waking.

Focus now solely on N, Touko gently allowed her fingers to glide over the smooth skin of his cheek, making her way up to her forehead. She brushed away the wisps of hair that curled there, allowing her finger tips to thread in the soft strands.

Her gaze moved with her fingers until they reached his lips, her hand halting just before she could explore the unknown territory. She felt her own breathing hitch and increase slightly, slowly skating her fingers over the surprisingly sleek skin. They parted at her touch, and Touko couldn't hold back any longer at the sight.

N blinked slowly as his vision returned to him, a strange feeling overcoming him during his carless sleep. His eyes snapped wide open when he felt unfamiliar movement on his lips, his silver stare meeting shocked blue.

Touko flew back in utter astonishment the second their eyes met, and both of them gazing at the other with eyes the size of saucers. N raised his fingers to his lips while staring at hers, and Touko turned crimson, hiding her face behind her hands.

He couldn't express the amount of joy he felt. The weariness had faded, because the girl had made her feelings clear through a small action. Even if it was done in his sleep.

Touko squeaked when arms snaked around her, a hand yanking hers that blocked her vision, and met the smoldering eyes of her best friend(?). She had never seen his feature as soft as they were now, one unhidden emotion shining through the myriad that swam in his eyes.

She could only watch as he drew near, the same lips she had attacked earlier returning the gesture. And she willingly complied.

The kiss was slow and passionate, the strokes expressing each of their disbelief and longing for this moment. N's tongue trailed her bottom lip, and Touko readily opened her mouth for him.

Heat filled them both, and the contact soon became not enough, a hunger for more clear in the tightening of N's arms around her, Touko's arms coiling around his neck to bring them closer.

N pulled away abruptly, their lips sending a sweet noise through the room as they parted. Touko tried to follow him as he retracted, eyes heavy, but N only laughed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Touko seemed to remember herself, eyes snapping wide open as she attempted to jolt away for N's hold. His grip stayed strong as she struggled, and his voice stopped her dead.

"I love you, Touko."

She could only stare at him, her mind in disarray at his statement, the determined glint in his eyes enrapturing her. She couldn't force back the tears that piled and overflowed, the wet warmth trickling down her cheeks in utter contentment.

N appeared startled at her tears. His fear and concern dissolved when she gave him a watery smile, throwing her arms around him and snuggling her head into the safety of his chest.

"I love you more, N!"

* * *

_I'm sorry if this was a crappy one! To be honest, I wasn't feeling it all too much in this chapter. I was having a mild case of readers block, but don't worry now. I've got some fresh ideas for you all. _

_And, to answer you LovingTogepi, I just really can't do that. Or just not yet. I attempted to write some of it, but I completely blanked and thought it was crap. I was actually interested in the prompt after second thought, but I was disappointed in myself when I couldn't do it!_

_Give me some time. I want to post your prompt at some point very badly, but it's gonna take a bit. I will get to it, though!_

_Be expecting another chapter soon in the future!_


	6. A Bun in the Oven

_I'm glad you guys enjoyed this last chapter! I surprised myself when I posted it a day after the Poem chapter. Anyway, I'm taking on the prompt Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai asked for, a pregnant Touko! Here we go!_

* * *

She shifted uncomfortably on the plush cushions, the swell of her stomach preventing any sort of solace in the early morning. Light softly shifted over the coffee table and couch as the curtains billowed from the open window, the warm glow lighting up the whole room with a snug atmosphere.

Touko moaned lightly as she adjusted herself once again, clicking the buttons on the remote to find something to take her mind off of the restless child inside of her.

It was about nine o'clock and she'd be dead asleep if her baby hadn't kicked the crap out of her this morning. Despite the rude awakening, Touko smiled fondly down at her stomach, stroking the roundness.

A familiar pang boiled and sat where her hand was. Touko threw her head back on the couch and groaned in exasperation. Where was N when she really needed him?

The sweet smell wafted into her nose, her eyes shooting back open to find a head hanging over hers. She smiled contently up at the mess of green hair cascading around her and her husband, reaching up to brush his bangs from his face.

"Hey."

He grinned back and caught her hand, closing his eyes and pressing a kiss into her palm. The hunger jolting her belly was soon forgotten at the heat that flashed through her body at the simple touch.

When he retracted to find Touko staring at his lips dreamily, N laughed and raised an eyebrow at her. Her hormones really got the best of her ever since she found out she was pregnant. He would take his wife any way, and even enjoyed her in bed as much as he did now then when she wasn't pregnant.

"Geez, Touko. So early in the day?"

Her own brow rose to mimic his expression, crystal blue eyes glittering with mischievous intent. "They say women prefer sex in the morning." She tipped her head and waggled a finger at him in a sarcastically stern manner.

"It's a proven fact. And why the hell would you turn down a perfectly," she paused and waving a hand around the small bulge of her stomach, "shaped woman?"

N scoffed and sat on the edge of the sofa. "If round is perfectly shaped, you've got that right."

Touko's mouth hung open at his jab, but they both struggled to keep their faces stoic as they stared at one another. They failed miserably. Touko let out a bark of laughter and threw her head back, throwing her legs up as it racked her stomach joyfully.

N snorted before the full blown laughter left his throat, only causing Touko to giggle uncontrollably.

Once the laughs subsided into chuckles, then to grins, Touko wiped a tear from her eye. "Ahh, you're so funny. Calling _me _round. What's even funnier is that you're not getting any for a week."

At that, all of the humor fell from her husband's face, expression priceless when his mouth hung open and he leaned toward her in complete shock. The scary thing was, when she said things like that, she actually meant it.

Touko tried once more to keep her face serious at the serious regret running through N's features, maybe even a hint of sorrow swimming in his eyes. Everyone knew that those two could barely keep their hands off of each other the second Touko showed him the delicacy of a woman's body. The longest time they'd go without sex is about a day.

Which is why N's horrified appearance was all the more amusing. His striking steel grey/blue eyes stretched wide. "No way. Are you serious?"

Although she was a few months pregnant with their child, the bump wasn't too noticeable, and Touko seemed to be more alluring in her state then when she wasn't bearing. The hormones she exuded hung in the air almost like a perfume, N's own jumped drastically ever since hers did.

So, when the brunette stood in her shimmering pink pajamas(which didn't leave too much for the imagination) and turned from N so that her bottom was practically in his face, she had him panting like a Lilipup.

Before she could saunter away as he guessed she would, N clasped his hands tightly on either side of her hips, glaring back up at Touko when she turned a devious eye down on him.

He growled at the antagonistic gleam he found in them, fingers increasing the pressure on their mounts. And, to her surprise, N leaned forward and bit down sharply on her behind.

Though she yelped at the unexpected flash of pain, the heat from it flew through her body and rested in her lower stomach. She attempted to hide the pleasure on her features with a pouted lips as she rubbed the spot he bit as N pulled away.

Through the years N had learned to read his wife like a book, the familiar glint in her eyes giving everything away. His brow quirked in satisfaction. _And so the tables have turned._

Now fully confident that she wasn't gong anywhere, N stood and snatched the back of Touko's hands with his own, leading one of her palms of her slightly swollen belly, the other down her thigh.

She melted into his shape easily, leaning into his touch eagerly, allowing her eyes to droop and close. N grinned evilly. She's too easy.

Touko gasped when the hand on her stomach suddenly jerked up and landed on her breast, the other sliding dangerously close to the inside of her thigh. Expertly massaging her breast and teasing the area around her arousal, N peppered long kisses on her outstretched neck, smiling into her skin when she moaned soundly.

He hummed against her in reply, the vibrations ricocheting and thrashing her nerves. The hand close to her lower regions was beginning to irk her, fingers trailing ever slowly toward their destination.

The way she reacted so easily to him in her pregnancy was all the more alluring, as before the girl would tease N with foreplay so frustrating that he would always end up making it difficult for her to walk the next day for his delicious retribution in return. He stifled a groan when she shifted and brushed his groin.

As Touko squirmed impatiently under his touch, N spoke softly against her throat, sending tremors down her spine when the warmth of his breath played over her skin.

"Are you sure you can handle no sex for a week?"

Her mind was so full of the man behind her that she completely disregarded her plan to make him suffer. She inwardly cursed herself for purring back at him when his fingers deftly made their way under her shirt. If her hormones had returned to their previous state, this would've been _much _easier.

Touko was about to grind out a reply when N's presence disappeared from her back, as well as his hands. Her big blue eyes shuttered, then molded into a frown. She spun around, extremely frustrated, to find N staring back at her, as equally confused.

Zoroark had silently snuck up behind his master and plucked him in a unbreakable headlock, his arms dangling from either side with Zoroark's claws threaded behind his head. He could only blink back at Touko as she bent at the waist, howling with laughter.

Zoroark, however, was less than amused. His teal eyes were narrowed in displeasure, ears flicking back and forth. His voice came low and strong in N's mind.

_N, I'd appreciate that you take care of T-chan while you're _in _the bedroom. _The mirage Pokemon snorted and jerked his snout in the direction of the kitchen, where Samurott, Minccino, and Liepard sat casually at the threshold, watching the scene with mild interest.

N chuckled sheepishly and scratched the top of his head, shooting Touko a glare as she began to compose herself. She was jostled out of her glee when a flash of purple knocked her back onto the couch, which nearly gave N a heart attack.

Liepard curled herself into a ball on Touko's lap, the large feline barely fitting but somehow making it work. Minccino huffed and hopped up on the back of the sofa, trotting along until he reached his owner's head, nestling himself in the soft thickness of her hair.

Zoroark released his master and shot across the room when the brunette giggled and sat up, eliciting a loud purr from Liepard when she gently stroked her back and ears.

The black and red Pokemon rested his chin on Touko's stomach, gazing up at her with big glistening eyes. She raised her eyebrows but happily scratched his snout, causing Zoroark to emit a growl type purr.

N and Samurott exchanged glances at the amount of attention the others tossed back and forth, and sighed. That woman spoiled her partners more than she spoiled her own husband.

He bit back a yelp when the window next to him dimmed and gave way to a huge sky blue eye, the depths begging for the attention Touko gave the smaller Pokemon. N clutched his chest and laughed at Reshiram, causing the legendary to gaze at the small human with the same expression he gave his owner.

He glanced at his wife mischievously, then shot out of the door into the backyard, greeting the huge, white furred Pokemon. Reshiram hummed appreciatively when N coursed his fingers through the fur on his nose, flapping his wings impatiently.

_Let's go for a fly, shall we? _

The green haired man gave him a smile and ran up the wing Reshiram tilted onto the ground, plopping down behind his neck. The trees bent and rustled dangerously when the giant legendary's wings beat against the air, slowly lifting the pair into the sky. Touko came rushing out of the door with her and N's Pokemon in tow, throwing up insults at him as he ascended.

N only laughed back at her, while Reshiram roared in obvious delight. His turbine like tail radiated with heat, giving off a rushing, almost mechanic noise as they rose higher into the sky. They both loved giving the woman her own medicine.

"Reshiram made me!"

He received a smack upside the head from one of the tumbling extensions of hair billowing and swirling around Reshiram's ears, followed by a grunt from him. The Pokemon quickly reverted to the behavior he took on when they first met the legendary all those years before.

_Tiny human of Ideals, I drop you from a height that would kill you from the sheer drop of it if you blame me so._

N gulped and apologized thoroughly, trying not to flip Touko off as she laughed at their obviously strained conversation.

His face brightened when an idea crossed him mind. He asked Reshiram to politely pause so that he could make a proposition to Touko he knew she wouldn't refuse.

She gazed up at him inquiringly as he yelled back down at her with twinkling eyes.

"Meet me at the training field!" His grin widened when the sobering realization crossed his wife's face, a challenging smile adorning her features.

"I'll see you there."

* * *

_Sorry for the rushed and weird ending, I didn't really know how to wrap it up properly... Well, I hope you liked it, __Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai! This was for you! Don't be afraid to leave more suggestions, and I'll get to work on them. My writer's block (on this story) as cleared up a bit, if you've noticed with the rare quick updates! I want to hear what you guys want. Leave some scenarios in the reviews._


	7. Love on the Battlefield

_So here I am. The same day, starting on a new prompt from the lovely trumpetinband. I was actually very very interested in writing this and came up with the beginning in the shower, GOD that place is amazing. The shit my brain comes up with is crazy. Crazy awesome._

_I'm spoiling you all, I swear. I'm actually thinking about putting some of my other stories on hiatus because I want to focus on this and my newest stories. Crazy. I don't think I've updated this much since, like, forevers ago. _

_Thank you wonderful readers for reviewing and being wonderful and saying wonderful things. You're so wonderful._

* * *

**From: Four-eyes**

**Subject: Sum guuud stuff**

_So... whatcha doin'?_

* * *

**From: Rat's nest**

**Subject: Sum guuud stuff**

_Laying in bed contemplating taking over the world with my legendary BEAST Reshiram. Do tell the good stuff._

* * *

**From: Four-eyes**

**Subject: Sum guuud stuff**

_Don't pull an N on me now. __  
_

_I just so happen to have the gang gathered at my place. We're gonna play some ball. You in?_

* * *

**From: Rat's nest**

**Subject: Sum guuud stuff**

_Cheren, I'll rip out your eyeballs if you talk shit about N. _^_^

_That's not even a question. I'll be there in 5._

* * *

**From: Four-eyes**

**Subject: Sum guuud stuff**

_Please don't say disturbing things and then add a cute emoji at the end. It's really creepy._

_We'll meet you there._

* * *

Touko grinned at her phone and jumped up from the cushion of her bed, throwing it down as she stood. Rushing to her drawers, she yanked it open and threw on her favorite shorts with a baggy grey t-shirt sporting a small baseball on it. A previously stolen coaching shirt from her fathers closet.

Standing in front of the mirror, she brushed back her long brown hair into a simple ponytail on her head, not bothering to put on her cap. She stopped and gave herself a once over, not having enough energy to throw on some mascara.

"Today is a chill day."

A classic wooden baseball bat stood up against the wall next to her door, and she swept it up as she ran by.

Her mother glanced up from the sizzling eggs on the saucepan she busied herself with, smiling as her daughter stormed by. "I'm guessing no breakfast this morning?"

Touko's muffled voice drifted from around the corner as she struggled to shove her feet into her dark brown leather combat boots. "No, Cheren probably has some snacks ready at the field. I'll see you later, love ya!"

With that, the door slammed shut and her daughter sped off into the early day.

Touko walked slowly down the dirt path that would soon open out into a large, flat field, enjoying the wilderness while she could. Taking a deep breath, she reveled in the outdoorsy scent of trees and clean air around her, closing her eyes at the sky as leaves above her rustled with the light breeze, hair floating around her.

This was one of her favorite parts of going and playing baseball. Pokémon scrambling around in the undergrowth to get a view of the familiar human crossing the paths they did everyday, some even jumping out to greet her. Touko had met various companions on this trail that she still traveled with to this day.

A wide grin plastered itself onto her face when the trail abruptly halted into the clearing, a group of teenagers and one adult crowding in the center. They all had already arrived.

Being the obnoxious person she was, Touko smirked evilly and slipped a shrunken Pokéball from her back pocket, clicking the button in the center and speaking quietly as it grew in size.

"Alright, buddy. When you come out, I want you to yell as loud as you can and shoot a Flamethrower at the sky. The amount of treats you get depends on how amazing your performance is."

She crept closer, as to not alert the others. They were blissfully unaware of her and her intentions. She gripped the ball in her hand and bit back a maniacal laugh, then tossed it into the air.

Cracking open with a pop, the sphere eluded white light into the sky, giving way to a huge form. The group were still clueless until Reshiram beat his wings once and reared his head.

An earth splitting roar sent her friends jumping and screaming, some of them running in all directions. It echoed through the forest and the nervous twittering of bird Pokémon erupted all around, some breaking away from the foliage of trees and into the sky in their confusion. The grass was tinted orange when the legendary released a column of red spiraling upward, spits of fire dancing along and away from the burning heat. He settled down on the ground after his grand charade.

He turned one inquiring large blue eye to find his master rolling on in the grass, holding her sides. Tears swelled and spilled over her cheeks as she continued to laugh hysterically, completely vulnerable to the figure darting across the field toward her in anger. Reshiram snorted and trained his gaze on the approaching threats.

Hyuu raced Bianca as they shot at their mischievous friend, malicious intent clear in their eyes. They stopped dead when her faithful Pokémon stood in their path protectively. He glared down on them as if telling them to think about their actions twice, resulting in Hyuu bowing repeatedly and Bianca backing up with her hands raised.

Touko sat up and wiped the wetness from her cheeks, sighing in satisfaction. Her smile only grew when a course of, "Fuck you!" "You suck, Touko!" "I nearly shit myself!" "I wanna go home..." flew her way.

She stood and brushed off her bottom, then skipped up beside Reshiram. She smiled warmly at him when he lowered his head at her, rumbling contently when she ran her fingers through his fur.

"Great job, buddy. Expect lots of goodies when we get home."

She lightly tapped one of his gigantic legs with the tiny Pokéball, and disappeared in a flash of white. She ran toward the group of ruffled friends, somehow maintaining a expression stoic when she reached them.

Cheren turned and adjusted his tie in irritation, giving Touko a stern glare. "You made Kyohei cry, you know." Touko's mouth formed a little 'o' and she leaned around Cheren to find the boy wiping tears from his cheeks harshly and sniffling pathetically.

She couldn't help but feel bad when her 'little brother' was in tears because of her. Disregarding everyone else around her, Touko tackled Kyohei and hugged him tightly, yelling, "Don't cry sweet heart! I'm sorry!"

While he sniffed and patted her back, Touko heard Mei burst out in laughter and Prof. Juniper join her. Hyuu grumbled and Bianca scoffed.

Touko blinked in confusion as she was yanked backwards and out of Kyohei's grasp, and a collection of 'ooh's and 'oh shit's when around. Frowning, she inclined her head to find N glaring at her little brother and holding Touko protectively.

She sighed and walked out of his arms, standing in front of the arc of her disheveled friends. Placing her hands on her hips, she threw a wink at Kyohei when he stood, which only pissed N off further.

"Alrighty, my fellow players. Since we are limited on people, we'll make the playing field smaller." The others nodded and waited for her to continue, long used to her bossy nature.

"We're gonna split it down the middle, and two people will choose their teams through rock-paper-scissors. Go!"

They all randomly battled each other, grunts and yells of protest and accusation of somehow cheating already rising from the throng. As usual, Touko blasted her way through her friends, patting Bianca on the shoulder when she began to cry after losing, then dodging the fist flying her way, Hyuu being the sore loser that he is.

The two left standing were, everyone discovered with a sigh, was the mushy couple. Touko grinned and gave N a high five, who still seemed a bit reluctant after the little scene with Kyohei, then beat her hand against her palm.

Of course she won. She's Touko.

Standing proudly, she took her first pick. She smirked evilly at N and called out,

"Prof. Juniper!~"

N pouted at his girlfriend and pointed at Hyuu, who pumped his fist and trotted beside the green haired teen.

Unable to ignore the glistening eyes of her little sister, Touko gave her a thumbs up. Mei squealed in response and ran at her sister, almost knocking them both over with the impact of her hug.

Everyone else sat back and rolled their eyes; it's time for N's overanalyzing.

Light grey gaze flicking between Kyohei and Bianca, he contemplated which player he should choose. The blonde was ditzy and nervous, but when angered or serious, the girl had a crazy amount of stamina and power. His eyes snapped back to Kyohei, narrowing slightly upon landing on the shameless boy.

Kyohei noticed him and cringed from the cold stare.

He was fast and powerful as well, and didn't buckle under pressure. Carefree personality, does things independently when given the chance... and he touched his girlfriend.

"Bianca."

Touko frowned in disapproval at N's harsh glare toward her little brother, holding her arms out when he ran at the team in discomfort. He barreled into Touko's hug and tucked her head into her shoulder to make sure N couldn't see their faces.

"I can't help but make N even more jealous when he looks at me like that."

He also, when given the chance, will play with people's emotions and has a mischievous streak like his Nee-san. Touko sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear away. "So proud of you."

Kyohei chuckled and pulled away, grinning at his teammates. N could only look on as Hyuu and Bianca pulled him away for a huddle, his eyes lingering on Kyohei's arm draped over Touko as they leaned into a huddle of their own.

* * *

N's team was batting first, with Touko as the pitcher. Prof. Juniper stood out in the field, while Mei sat on first base. Kyohei had second base, and since the teams lacked one person, a Pokémon was in as a filler. Mei's Lucario stood carelessly at third base, watching a butterfly breeze by.

Juniper waved her hands up in the sky, hooting in excitement. The others shared amused glances at her unnatural enthusiasm, white lab coat billowing in the wind and making her look even crazier.

Touko grinned and tossed the baseball into her mitt when Zoroark stepped up, who sent her a toothy, snaggletoothed smile at her. Her grey shirt billowed in the light breeze as she watched the Pokémon carefully.

"No shady mirage tricks, Zoroark!"

He barked back at her, raising and swirling the bat up by his head as he took a stance. He often played with them and was, unsurprisingly, an amazing asset. N smiled warmly at his friend, delighted by the joyful thoughts racing through his partner's head.

Touko set her feet apart and steeled her gaze on the black and red Pokémon, and the others readied themselves. Everyone but Lucario bent at the knees and regarded Touko warily, while he swung his head back and crossed his arms at the opposing team member.

The pitcher hurled her upper body forward and the ball shot toward Zoroark, who quickly squatted and swung his bat. The ball connected with a loud 'CRACK' and was sent soaring into the air.

Hyuu placed his hands on his hips with a pleased, "It's over," while Bianca clapped her hands excitedly, jumping up and down. N only gazed on in silent attentiveness, as well as Cheren.

He paused to admire his handiwork before rapidly running to first base. Prof. Juniper watched the ball fly at her with slitted eyes, standing in a slacked posture with her mitt covering the morning sun from her eyes.

The baseball landed perfectly in her mitt the second she twisted her wrist, a frustrated grunt rising from third base. Zoroark trudged back across the field, teammates clapping him on the back and giving words of encouragement.

N stepped up after his partner, everyone visibly relaxing at his appearance. He's more of a book guy than a sports guy, and everyone was aware of it. To his complete and utter exasperation.

Touko threw her boyfriend a wink as he readied himself, beating ball against mitt. He wore a simple, thin cotton t-shirt and his khaki pants rolled up just below his knees, as eel as a pair of black converse. He left his hat back home as well, wisps of pale green hair flying in every direction.

The smile he shot her made her heart melt all the more with his attractive, causal style.

N read the look Touko gave him easily, dealing her his most innocent, shy smile as he could, and watched her expression with silent satisfaction. If he wasn't good at sports, he just needed to be good at manipulation.

As expected, the ball came curving at an almost agonizingly slow pace, even for N. He straightened and swung simply at it, the ball flying to the left and out of the team's grasp. He jogged causally to first base as Lucario scooped up the white sphere, tossing it back to Touko.

Hyuu and Bianca chest bumped, jumping up in the air and howling in appraisal. Zoroark barked happily, grinning toothily at his master, impressed. Cheren merely gave a small smile and crossed his arms.

She ground her teeth when N mimicked the way she winked at him earlier, cursing herself for underestimating him. She was snapped out of her angry trance when a voice startled her from behind.

"Don't worry, Touko! We've got this!"

A blue shirt and black basketball shorts came into her view.

She swiveled her head around to meet Kyohei's soft brown eyes set on her, determination clear in the deep depths. Nodding, she turned to Mei and returned the smile she gave her older sister, then turned her attention to the next batter.

Hyuu flashed her a challenging grin and tapped his bat on the ground before swinging it once, looking back up, only to find the pitcher eyeing him in boredom. Now _that _pissed him off, especially when he was trying to look professional.

Touko tried to keep to expression impassive as the crazy haired boy eased into his position, amusement filling her to the core when his eyes flashed angrily upon finding her face unimpressed.

Grumbling, he lifted the bat and nodded once. Touko reared back and yanked her body forward, her arm whipping out to unleash the ball from her fingertips. It flew at Hyuu at an almost startling speed.

Hyuu being himself, swung with all of his power and sent the ball shooting Arceus knows where, effectively bringing himself off his feet with the impact. Landing on his ass rather ungracefully(though it's hard to look delicate doing it), he groaned and placed a hand on his lower back.

N laughed cheerily and trotted up to Hyuu, offering him as hand. He didn't let go after the boy stood up, instead dragging him on all three bases and back home. Touko growled in displeasure when N turned and wiggled his butt at her, him and Hyuu both doing a little victory dance.

Lucario was sent to go and find the ball, and Bianca stepped up. She hit so many foul balls, they had to call it an out. Dejected, she moved the back of her teammates and snarled at any comfort they offered.

After they had all gone, the teams switched places. And unable to help it, Touko made sure she passed by N and smacked his ass as she did, wiggling her eyebrows at him when he jolted and looked over his shoulder in slight panic.

Kyohei growled unappreciatively, pushing the chuckling brunette at the home plate. Touko stopped abruptly when she could practically see those devious thoughts churning in her little brother's mind, both of them fully aware of the steel gaze burning into their backs.

Her ocean blue eyes widened considerably when Kyohei leaned over her, his face soon becoming the only thing in her vision. She held her breath as his face came closer, trying to hold out for as long as she could for his little charade.

He halted inches from her lips, his own curving in a sly smile as his thumb brushed her cheek. The brunet leaned back casually and stuck the finger out to her, revealing a smudge of dirt. Touko couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh, tossing him a 'thanks' over her shoulder as she brushed by.

Prof. Juniper was watching closely and shamelessly, not trying at all to be tactful like the others. She reared back and released a dragged out "Ho~" at N's furious glare, his hands fisting at his sides. He was definitely seeing red right now.

Juniper's hand dived and landed on Touko's back as she stood next to her professor, wincing at the impact and shutting one eye. She glanced up at the sandy haired woman questioningly and received a shady wink.

"I see what you're doing here, kid. Making your boyfriend jealous won't end well for you or your 'little brother'." She closed in on Touko while making air quotes, effectively making the younger girl shrink back from her prying.

The brunette recovered quickly when her professor was yelled at the take up hime plate and bat, blue eyes glinting dangerously, accompanied by a troublesome smirk.

"Don't worry Professor, I like him when he's rough."

She had spoken only loud enough for the two of them to hear, so the rest of the group were puzzled when Juniper stared at Touko wide-eyed before bursting out in hearty laughter, slowly making her way to the home plate.

Zoroark gulped when she threw the bat over her shoulder indiscreetly, her gaze hardened at the Pokémon when he took a stance. She set her feet apart, but anything other than that, she looked exactly the same.

N regarded his partner with slight unease, as the mirage Pokémon nervously shifted his clawed feet before tensing the muscles underneath his thick coat. The sun beat down on the others, making them pant lightly and wipe sweat from their foreheads.

Bianca sported her red glasses as usual(courtesy of Cheren) and a simple, pale orange t-shirt. Her green shorts stopped just halfway down her thighs. She sighed from the warmth spiraling through her body, trying desperately to ignore it on first base.

Cheren stood in his white dress shirt and red tie(he never takes the damn clothes off) with black pants rolled up similarly to N's. His hand was under his chin and gaze at Juniper in speculation from third, frowning as she only stood and waited for Zoroark to toss the ball her way.

Hyuu pouted in the out field, sporting a red and white cotton tee and black shorts. He straightened immediately and scratched the back of his head when Mei ='s gaze wandered his way, blushing profusely when she beamed at him.

N stood calmly, crossed his arms and observed their Professor from second base, and looked great doing it, Touko dually noted. Her trance dissipated when Juniper raised her bat with a whoop when the ball projected at a speed closely matching Touko's. She nodded and inwardly praised the Pokémon's handiwork.

All eyes were were the size of saucers when the bat almost disappeared at an impossible sped when Juniper swung it, a crack representing a gun-shot blasting their ear sums wide open.

Touko laughed boisterously and pumped her fist when the baseball instantly shot deep into the woods, flying off to Neverland.

"Holy _shit _Prof, what kind of technique is that and teach me _NOW."_

Everyone mostly stayed still and quiet in awe besides Juniper and Touko, Juniper running the bases with small bouts of chuckles while Touko bent at the waist with the force of her laughter.

After regaining the ability to breath, Touko haphazard made her way to the plate, and the other team cringed when she stomped on home base. She smiled widely back at them, making circular motions with her bat in the air close to her ear.

She bent down and curved her back, steeling herself for the pitch. N couldn't help but watch her form attentively, the dip of her back and to her bottom, which was jutting out from her posture. The determined gleam in her eye only sparked and kindled heat in him all the more, making the sun almost unbearable.

Zoroark thrust his arm and let the ball fly, wary of her every movement. She definitely delivered.

The ball, instead of arcing high into the air like Juniper's and Hyuu's did, flew straight back at a startled Zoroark. He dropped into a crouch immediately and it whizzed past his fur menacingly. Hyuu panicked when it hurdled straight for him, pacing back and forth with little whimpers until braced himself, sucking in a huge breath.

And it whooshed back out of his lungs when the ball struck his stomach with such a force he fell back, falling with an impact so hard, even Touko flinched. He lay stunned on the ground while the ball rolled harmlessly into the grass.

Touko bolted across the playing field and past first base, racing straight for N. His eyes widened and found the baseball not far from him, his legs making quick work of bringing himself to the little sphere and back to his base. Touko was barely stepping off of the plate when N rushed back.

The angering memories fem earlier that morning came back distractingly, plaguing his thoughts with a certain brunet. Impulsiveness took hold of his body, and before he knew it, N had tackled Touko to the ground.

She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, wincing at the pain coursing through her legs and back. She slowly attempted to pry one eye open, fully aware of N's ever present form on top of hers.

"Arceus N, what the hell-"

Her question was cut off by demanding, possessive lips crushing hers. She was thoroughly surprised by the sudden outburst from her normally passive boyfriend, but soon molded willingly into his assaults.

N skimmed his tongue on Touko's bottom lip, biting down after tracing it. She moaned, gladly parting her lips for his entrance. He delved his tongue in her, almost instantly dominating the artful dance they partook in.

N placed his hand in the dirt on either side of her head, while Touko allowed her hands to wander from the tangle of pale green hair above her and the lean muscles of N's abdomen.

Her hands glided down his midsection, stopping just above his pant line. Her fingers carefully descended over his clothed thigh, thumb brushing treacherously close to his friend downstairs.

Meanwhile, the group slowly gathered a little ways away from the couple, all of them but Prof. Juniper exchanging disgust glance, the older woman seemingly perfectly unmoved by their unadulterated show of lust in the middle of a ball game.

Hyuu gagged and threw a nasty look in their direction, spouting an angry, "Holy crap. They look like two Magikarp sucking each other's faces off."

Mei giggled and jumped up on his back, making him curse and stumble before shifting under her weight. "They're super cute together. And Nee-san was asking to get tackled for her teasing!"

Cheren nodded, but his gaze remained uneasy and disturbed. He tightened the tie at his collar and tried not to be overly conscious of Bianca edging closer and closer to him. "They could at least go and do this in freaking private."

Kyohei studied the interaction shortly with an expression of satisfaction, but seeing his older sister figure duking it out with her boyfriend made him slightly nauseous.

Lucario and Zoroark hung in the back, mindlessly chattering about the fresh breeze and soft green grass between their toes out in the forest.

Cheren's eye brightened and he turned, tugging Bianca's hat off her head to her complete shock. He held out the hat, face impassive as he proclaimed his sudden idea.

Any pocket money you've got, it'll go to a special charity."

The others eyed him cautiously, questioning him promptly. "What charity?"

His features broke out in a mischievous smirk, digging in his pocket to dispense a few dollars into the hat. "A charity for the poor couple that want so badly to do it but are deprived of a room."

Exasperated sighs collected form all around, and they began shuffling away from him in disinterest. He called out confidently, however, and gained their attention effectively.

"Do you want to continue seeing them like this."

All eyes shifted back to Touko and N, the brunette now moaning with N's lips exploring the column of her throat, her hand precariously close to his butt.

They quickly shoved toward the hat, money piling in the green fabric.

* * *

_Sorry for the weird endings! I just wanted to get this one done with and everything, since I had the time and didn't mind doing it. I SERIOUSLY SPOIL YOU PEOPLE! _

_Sheesh. I'm definitely open to more prompts, and I'm saving the toddler and sick/dying ones for later. Those ones are going to be more detailed. if that's even possible, with how much I've been freaking putting in these stories lately. _

_Anyway, I'm tired and have to study for driving school, love you all and goodnight to me. I hope you enjoy!_


	8. Fateful Encounter

_Alright, after this chapter, I'm gonna do the sick/dying prompt, then I think I'll do one random one after that and then the toddle one. So, for the random one, I'm taking requests. So go ahead and shoot! _

_I actually thought up this story when I listened to the song Chordplay by Oliver Smith(which I don't own blah blah blah) in the car and I had to write it down. I tried to listen to it again to help the process of writing, but it actually sucked the second time, haha. My Enemy(don't own) by Super8 & Tab was helpful. I like techno or whatever it is, so if you don't, I wouldn't bother looking it up._

_Songs just help so much to reach out my imagination __and think of the most random shit. Most of the time. And here it is! _

_This is three years after N runs away like a p*ssy or whatever after fighting and losing to Touko. And of course she runs after him and whatnot, so here we are. Enjoy lovely readers._

* * *

Touko didn't realize how beautiful it was off of Yamaji Town, up in the mountainous woods.

Snow crunched from underneath her feet, her awed gaze tracing the lengths of the snow capped pine trees that surrounded her. It was completely silent, the only noise was the treading of her boots in the fluffy snow, her gentle breaths that sent wisps of white billowing from her mouth.

She couldn't believe how utterly majestic it was out here, like a completely different world. She almost forgot that familiar ache in her chest, the emptiness that caved in on her in the silent beauty of the forest.

Sparse flakes of snow glided slowly down from the white sky, covering the tracks of the few Pokémon that managed to survive up in the mountains. Touko had to wear jeans and a black jacket over her usual outfit with her boots, the cold still slightly overbearing at she made her way higher up the mountain.

Something didn't settle correctly with her in this area, yet it excited her. Her steps came quicker as she traveled on, breaths becoming shorter as the trees became less thick in her path.

She was almost sure he was here, but didn't let her hopes up. She was used to this sense of familiarity, the disappointment when she lost the tracks of the slippery man she'd been seeking out for the past three years. The words that echoed through her mind when it occurred.

* * *

_He appeared crestfallen at her desperate attempts to stop him from leaving, but the guilt was overbearing. He couldn't just stay and act like nothing ever happened after what he had done to millions of people. His own actions saddened him upon reflecting on them._

_"Touko... I..."_

_She gazed up at him with watery eyes, the hope shining through them crushing him even more. His heart fell when he backed away from the one person he truly connected with, realization dawning in the beautiful blue depths of her eyes._

_Zekrom rumbled when he placed a hand on the legendary Pokémon, __preparing for the long flight ahead of them._

_"N-no... N, no. _Please _don't do this."_

_He only smiled sadly at her pleas, leaping up on the black beast. The wind was deafening up on the rooftop of the castle, but his whipper was heard loud and clear. _

_"I'm so sorry, Touko."_

_Her shriek ripped through the cry of the wind when the Pokémon and it's rider disappeared into the raging storm around her, dropping to her knees and sobbing into the ground. She felt empty as she cried, devoid of emotion. _

_But still, why does she cry?_

* * *

Touko paused and frowned, and uneasy anxiety ripping through her chest. The forest had fanned out into a small, round clearing, the woods on either side unnaturally dark, and straight across from her entry was a path that the trees seemed to bend and shape themselves.

Her heart began to pump louder in her chest until it pounded against her ribcage, knowing all of these aspects should be throwing up warning signs to her. But she felt a pull toward this path, she had to go through it or she'd never be satisfied.

She sighed. Or it could just be her unnatural curiosity.

However, the sensation spiked when a Pokéball at her hip began to rattle restlessly, until it grew automatically and opened of it's own accord. A stream of shining light swirled in the air and hit the ground a little ways in front of Touko, her brow furrowing even more.

Absol shook his fur out and regarded his surroundings in light confusion and wonder, then swiveled his head around to shoot a questioning look at his master. Touko only stared back at him with the same unanswered mystery flashing through her mind. Both her and her Pokémon were reacting to this area.

Absol became worried when his master's usually shimmering blue eyes shot open in alarm. Her features froze up when she met Absol's startled red gaze.

Her voice barely came out as a whisper, but he could hear her perfectly in the stunningly quiet atmosphere.

"The Disaster Pokémon appearing of its own leisure..."

Absol's own eyes went wide in shock at her words, realization quickly filling his chest in dread. His ability was both a curse and a blessing.

The white Pokémon snapped out of his initial shock and turned, treading a few steps in the deeps snow before turning back to Touko, gaze steeled and set in determination.

Her fear of what lay ahead warmed and fell out of her, her blue hues softening down at her partner. They both knew they had to go on ahead, even if it meant tragedy only lay in store for them. This tug was too much to ignore.

The long haired brunette slowly padded up beside Absol, threading her fingers into the fur on his back as they moved forward in sync and into the caving in path.

A light layer of snow sat on the dirt path, the tunnel shrouded in darkness. She felt Absol's muscles tense underneath her fingertips, his head lowering and head seining side to side. She caught a glimpse of his crimson eyes, narrowed and wary. The back of Touko's head prickled and her gaze slid to the right. They aren't alone.

They stuttered to a stop when, not far ahead, the branches overhanging began to jostle menacingly, but that wasn't what chilled Touko to the bone.

An earsplitting roar abruptly shattered the quiet atmosphere around them, the long, guttural sound echoing seemingly endlessly.

They both froze, the cry eerily familiar. Every one of Touko's nerves were telling her to turn and bolt, but her eyes gleamed and stretched open, her heart thumping faster and faster.

She'd never been this excited, exhilarated in... well, the past three years.

Touko shot a mischievous smirk down at Absol, catching the Disaster Pokémon completely off-guard. His heart swelled with contentment, even with mystery creature ahead, the sight of his master's personality slowly returning warming him to the core.

Despite their circumstances, the pair bolted straight ahead, a hard yet curious set in their eyes as they reached the white light at the end of the pathway. Once again, the tunnel broke out in a field of white.

But this time did the sight truly deprive Touko of oxygen.

A colossal castle towered above her and Absol, the pure white building almost invisible against the sky and ground. No trees surrounded it; the land was completely barren except for snow.

It appeared to be ancient upon scrutinizing, looking long enough revealed the crumbling rock and missing chunks in the walls of the enormous castle.

Feeling the familiar challenged smile on her face, the trainer took slow step toward the entrance. Absol bit back a worried bark at his master, not wanting to jolt her out of her renewed self.

The large wooden door held no resistance and creaked open when Touko pressed on it, crossing the threshold into a long corridor. A deep, rich, red carpet led the way down the hallway, peeling black paint bordering the walls.

She exchanged intrigued gazes with her partner and entered the passageway, running her fingers along the decaying fortification as she strolled by.

Their echoing footsteps were the only thing that filled the empty silence until rumbling broke it, the sound broken and dark, the voice of a Pokémon. Without hesitation, Touko shot in where the path branched off to the right, in the direction of the feral noise.

Absol heaved a reluctant sigh and sped off after the brunette, still slightly awed by her new found energy and brushing aside the impending anxiety growing in his chest.

The dark Pokémon skidded to a halt when she did, leaning around his master to see what she was gazing at. A staircase with black railing lay ahead of them, spiraling up with windows dotted precariously along them. He emptied his lungs with another sigh. The glint in her eye told him they had a long way to go.

Again, without warning, Touko ran off and up the steps, taking two at a time. Absol easily kept up with her impatient gait, catching the hope and wonder rolling off her in waves. He quietly grew saddened at her emotions as he clawed his way up the staircase, desperately wanting her to find her happy ending with this journey. They both were growing weary.

Touko's chest tightened and her breaths came quick as she ascended, stopped once in a while to get a glimpse of the stormy white sky at the top of the winding staircase, small, cold beads of sweat leaving goosebumps were they trailed.

They were close. The sensation in her limbs began to take on an electrifying quiver to them, her muscles itching to keep going even when she was exhausted and so short of breath.

She stuttered to a stop when the ground beneath them shook and trembled, pieces of debris and shards of stone falling and clicking off the walls as they did. Touko's eyes narrowed. Like something above them was shifting...

The rapid strokes of her heart filled her ears as the entrance to the roof was only steps away, the wind whipping above and drifting back down and into the castle. She stopped just before emerging, glancing back at Absol.

He regarded her warmly, treading up the stair behind her and brushing himself against her leg. She smiled back, returning the warmth just as equally, running her fingers through his silky soft fur.

They gazed into each other's eyes for confirmation of moving on ahead, both finding the consolation they needed.

Touko closed her eyes and took in a shaking breath, opening them again, feeling the nervous anxiety threatening to take over her whole being. With a swing of her arm, the girl allowed her legs to take the last distance to their destination.

For the hundredth time since she traveled this land, Touko was at a loss for words and gasping for breath. The roof was flat and unimaginably big. But that was the least of Touko's worries.

She couldn't believe it.

This isn't happening.

She pinched herself and winced.

Definitely happening.

Tears immediately welled in her eyes and spilled, the large, hot drops racing down her cheeks. A myriad of overwhelming emotions filled and overflowed throughout her.

Touko bolted forward, but was prevented of going any further when Absol bite down on her leg hard enough to arrest movement. She stared down at him in shock and hurt through her tears, questioning his actions.

The booming thunder and flashes of lightning jerked her gaze away from the Disaster Pokémon, startling her. A gasp ripped her lungs, and Absol released her leg when she allowed her eyes to take in the full scene.

When did it start storming, she didn't know, but the weather only further chilled her with the unfolding terror before them.

N stood behind Zekrom, both of them panting and worn out. N wiped blood from his lip, staring ahead at their aggressor with a hard edge to his normally soft grey eyes.

His appearance was so different, yet it was not. His jaw became more chiseled, a more mature set in his breathtaking eyes. Toned muscles peeked from under his torn back shirt when it rose with the wind. He was several inches taller. His hair seemed to be the only thing that stayed the same, as unruly and unkept as usual.

Zekrom was breathing heavily, gashes spread all along his body. His tail glowed faintly and sparked, lighting up with spinning energy wildly when lightning threaded through the dark clouds above.

A strange mix of horror and anger rushed into Touko's head when her eyes fell on the Pokémon standing a ways away from them, luminescent golden eyes unemotional as it glared at N and Zekrom.

But what confused her more than the battle, was how Touko knew what this Pokémon was. Her mouth dropped open and uttered a single name before she could stop it.

"Kyurem."

The legendary beast made the same rumble they had heard in the corridor, slowly turning it's head in her direction. Touko froze and held her breath when it took a step to the side to get a good look at her.

Kyurem was frighteningly huge, the rock hard, edged features of it's body and illuminated eyes all the more intimidating. But, strangely after it's gaze fell on her, she felt a calm inside of her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

She was jostled out of the nostalgic situation when a voice called out to her. That sweet, deep voice.

"TOUKO!"

Her head swiveled back in N's direction to find his eyes franticly wide, his hand outstretched toward her. His voice hardened when he spit out a command.

"Zekrom, get them, immediately!"

Before she knew it, Touko and her partner where plucked from the ground and she found herself taking a loop back in the sky toward N. Hot, salty tears wet her cheeks again when he opened his arms out to her as Zekrom's grip on her loosened.

She fell into his arms and he caught her perfectly, not budging a step. His arms instantly coiled around her tighter, forcing her face into his neck. The tears flowed freely and uncontrollably as Touko threw her arms around N's neck, crying out his name so many times she thought her throat had caught fire.

She felt him drop to his knees and burying his face in her hair, kissing it over and over again. His quiet apologizes reached her ears, whispering reassurances that he was here, he was _really here._

Zekrom roared impatiently at his master, understanding that this moment was what they had both been longing for, but they had quite the problem advancing toward them.

N stood swiftly and raised his head, arms still protectively around the brunette. Absol watched closely from the man's side, tears forming in his own eyes at the touching encounter; his master finally had her wish granted.

His gaze hardened again as Kyurem neared, his slow, earth-shattering steps shaking the ground. As he advanced upon them, N felt Touko jerk. He pulled her a little ways away from him in worry, but to his surprise, she jumped out of his arms.

He tried to snatch her arm as she zipped away from him and toward the aggressive legendary, Absol close behind. He called out to her in fear, but Zekrom halted him from pursuing her with one huge, muscular arm.

He panted harshly, blood hitting the floor as he heaved. His crimson eyes shone in pain, but his voice rang out strong and true in N's mind.

_Do not interfere, N. You feel the pull between them, do you not?_

N was speechless as he turned back to where Touko had stopped short in front of Kyurem, who easily towered over her. Thunder roared loudly, but she didn't flinch as a rain drop hit her cheek and rolled as she gazed up at the huge Pokémon.

He cried out quietly, the low, resonating sound causing Touko to raise a hand to his face, watching him closely as she approached. The legendary's appearance gave nothing away, eyes impassive as her hand closed in on his snout.

Rumbling, Kyurem closed the distance and shut his eyes at the contact, his soft growls raising. Touko could barely breath as she felt something inside her connect, something clicked. She still couldn't hold back her nervous laughter and statement at the craziness of her situation.

"This is un-freaking-real."

Kyurem's eyes cracked back open, and deep voice filled her mind.

_Yet it is, Touko of Nuvema Town._

Somehow, she wasn't surprised when Kyurem telepathically spoke to her, instead smiling warmly at him, patting his head. She chuckled and closed her eyes wearily.

"Yes, I guess it is."

Wordlessly, they both opened their eyes and stared at each other. They knew what to do.

Touko pulled an empty Pokéball from her pocket, clicking the center button to increase it's size, then glanced back up at Kyurem for permission. He grumbled in response, eliciting a grin from Touko.

She tapped the huge legendary's side almost casually, stunning Zekrom and N as the ball sounded a loud 'ting' when he immediately settled in Touko's grasp. She turned slowly, still looking fondly at the sphere in her hand, before lifting her gaze to N.

He froze, and at the same time, felt heat flood him. Emotions he had tried to push away from the past few years resurfaced, and his vision of the beautiful woman that plagued his dreams distorted.

His fingers lifted to his cheeks in surprise at the wetness he felt there, and gasped when a hand closed on his wrist and pulled them away.

He stopped breathing when her blue gaze trapped his steel grey/blue one, unable to move under her eyes. Shock restricted his limbs, but he doubted he'd move even if he could. He was torn between squeezing the life out of her in a hug or bolting in the opposite direction.

But the feeling she spoke to him with her loving gaze stopped him, the soft fingers brushing away his tears only making them fall faster. A sob wracked his chest, and he made his decision.

His arms crashed down around Touko, bringing her roughly against his chest. Her eyes widened at his sudden actions, but she molded into him quickly and wrapped her own arms around him.

In the heat of their reunion, he said it. He couldn't believe himself the second after he uttered it, but he really said it. What he thought he'd _never _tell this troubling woman.

"I love you."

He regretted it when she stiffened under his embrace, his heart ripping in two when she slowly pulled away. He couldn't bear to see the look on her face, keeping his eyes sealed shut.

He waited for it, a slap, a indignant response, something. But nothing came. Only the wind whipping around him, the quiet hum of Zekrom as he watched. N opened his eyes out of curiosity when nothing happened, and was in for the surprise of his life when he did.

Touko tackled him when they peeked at her, and they both fell back heavily. N groaned and held the back of his head, frowning. "Touko, why'd you-"

He was interrupted by a soft pair of lips crashing down on his, almost immediately prying his mouth open. Something hot and moist dragged his tongue into a fiery dance, and he hesitantly complied with the sensation.

Touko sighed when N gradually melted into her embrace, his finger sliding into her hair and tugging her head to the side. She moaned when N unexpectedly deepened the kiss, dominating the joust their tongues partook in. His other hand gripped her waist, thumb tracing delicate patterns there.

They broke apart with a sweet 'pop', both panting restlessly. Touko grinned down on N, leaning closer again until their noses touched.

"And I love you, N."

He was speechless at the emotion behind her words, the sentence itself. He never thought in his life that she'd ever return his feelings, especially after he abandoned her.

Touko's gaze became perturbed when tears fell from N's eyes, a hand coming up to cover them. Her eyes darkened and she swatted his hand away, cupping his cheek.

"N, please don't cry. What's wrong?"

He felt sick when she treated him so gently; he didn't deserve it.

"I don't deserve your love after what I've done. The only thing I deserve is death."

And that's when the slap he'd been expecting was delivered.

Lifting a hand to the now burning right side of his face, N stared up at Touko with astounded eyes. She was fuming, probably the angriest he'd ever seen her.

Her hands gripped the collar of his shirt and yanked his head up and off the ground, legs straddling him. She seethed, eyes ablaze with the fatal menace in their depths.

"Don't you _ever _speak like that," she hissed, "you hear me?" She continued when he nodded frantically. "I love you dammit, and you're the person most deserving of love. You were deprived of it as a child, yet look at you."

Her eyes softened as she went on, and N could only gaze at her in growing fondness and shock.

"You are the most selfless, down to earth person I know. You understand the feelings of others, and are in touch with yourself as well. You touch and impact the lives of Pokémon and human alike without even realizing it. You're a genius, and you're hilarious."

She smiled when he blushed and averted his gaze.

"You're cute. No, you're handsome. You think of others before yourself."

N shielded his face again, but this time it was to conceal the bright red his cheeks filled with. The tears of embarrassment, instead of desperation.

"S-stop."

She yanked his hands away again and placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"No."

She leaned closer.

"You're incredibly insightful. You're courageous. You're tender. You're passionate. You're refreshingly different. You're blindingly bright."

Her lips halted inches from his, and his eyes were already beginning to hood.

"And lastly, N. You're _you."_

She kissed him, brushing her lips gently over his until he hungrily took them with his own. It was vehement, frenzied and consuming. But they both felt the intentions, the promise behind it.

_I'll never let you go again._

* * *

_Whew! That one was a lot of fun to write._

_Next is toddlers prompt. Still taking requests! _

_Sick/dying after, and then I'll consider other prompts if you guys have them. Don't be afraid to leave a review of what you'd like to see, but if you are, go ahead and PM me!_

_Thanks guys, love you all!_


	9. In the Blink of An Eye

_So, I lied. I had a good idea in the - uh huh - shower, and couldn't wait to get it down for the sick/dying prompt. Kinda cliché, but I tried. Thanks for the support, you all are so sweet to me! This is for **LovingTogepi.**_

_Okay, PLEASE look up this song as you read this chapter. It's so hauntingly beautiful, and it walked me through this story. It's called Dearly Beloved from Kingdom Hearts, and it's just flat out incredible. It's such an emotional, moving song, and I feel it fit this story PERFECTLY. It's amazing. Just check it out, and you'll understand. It's the 2012, 10 minute version. _

* * *

The only thing he could hear was the dull ring of sirens, all of the movement around him and her was blurred.

This couldn't be real.

She can't leave yet.

N fell limply in the grasp of someone tugging him backward and away from the crumpled form of his love, blood spattered on the road and her body. Her face, in contrast to her state, was peaceful, beautiful.

That was when he blacked out. When he gave up. He knew he shouldn't, but if Touko's gone, he needed to follow her. The only stable thing in his life, the one who saved him, the only one unafraid to reprimand and correct him. His life. She was his life.

So, what happened when that life was gone? This was the last thought N had as he allowed the darkness to close in on his being.

* * *

Even in his dreams, he couldn't find rest.

Shrieks of warning, wails of loss and horror, his own voice joining the orchestrated, hollow calls around him. The emptiness in his chest as he fell to his knees, fingers brushing her bangs out of her face.

Watching for the rise and fall of her chest that never came.

Nothing. After all the pain of those ten minutes, he felt nothing. A void in his chest, threatening to consume him from the inside out. The light in his life has vanished, and he descended into the darkness as those red and blue light flashed before him.

What does he have to come back to now? What does he have to look forward to in the mornings when he wakes, turning to the side of the bed that she used to occupy? The little trinkets and silverware, the glasses, who will use them?

The warm smell of food wafting in from the kitchen, the boisterous giggles and wild laughter she would emit when he told cheesy jokes or gave her a surprise hug from behind, tickling her.

Her soft body underneath his, her gentle caresses and whispers of 'I love you', her long, flowing chestnut hair. Those huge, expressive blue eyes. Her huge personality, full of witty comebacks and lovable attributes you find hard to come across in any person.

Gone.

Missing from the lives of her friends and her lover. The brightness she'd bring into a room and other trainers as she traveled the region.

_Oh_, her Pokémon.

What will Samurott and the others do?

All of them, they were all useless without the beautiful joy in their lives. Empty shells of the people they used to be. Devoid of emotion, unavailable to the world of the living. Unable to love again.

That's how N felt. He envisioned himself in her place, over and over and over again. It felt as if he died instead of her. How she would be able to mourn him, and then move on. Him? He was incapable of doing so. The woman who helped to live instead of survive was no longer present to enlighten him.

How could such a normal stroll, a part of their everyday routine, turn dreadful and distorted in the next moment? Walking down the crosswalk, an incoming truck paying no attention to the pedestrians before him, resulting in the courageous act of Touko jolting forward and shoving him out of it's path.

And straight into it herself.

The truck driver stomped the brakes seconds away from her, stopping just as he hit her. Her body flew over the hood and into the windshield, then lifelessly tumbled back onto the ground at a startling speed.

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

And now, N unconscious next to Touko in the ambulance with a crying Mei and Bianca, somber Cheren, and blank faced Hyuu. Touya gripped his best friend's right hand, Kyohei holding her left.

Her left leg was bent at an awkward angle, and countless gashes adorned her bruised and bloody body. An Audino gently wiped at the cuts, cleaning the blood. After she did so, the feelers on her head unraveled and gingerly touched each slash it could find, the broken skin slowly stichting itself together.

She was placed on a machine to help her breathe on the way to the hospital, her breaths coming short and shallow. N was perched against the wall of the vehicle, still blacked out from his episode.

Soon Touko was completely healed of her gashes, the major worries now her broken leg and possibly punctured organs. The bruises around her ribs could indeed be a broken rib, and if it's puncturing her lung, she had little time left.

The Audino gave the woman a low cry, concern lacing her features. The others stiffened, know full well that if the healing Pokémon was worried, good news was far from them. Mei and Bianca bawled harder, clutching at each others clothes.

* * *

The sick man laughed manically at the projection shown before him, rubbing at his chin and grinning wickedly. Misdreavus shrank back from his vile intentions, a worried expression crossing her face. The small Pokémon straightened in the air when his eyes landed on her, and she pushed harder to allow him a better view of the broken girl in a hospital bed.

A grunt kneeled before his throne, head bowed as he awaited instruction to speak.

Ghetsis stared down on him in boredom, leaning a cheek on his upright palm and waved the other at the redheaded servant.

"Sir, the Hero of Truth is... no longer an issue."

Even the grunt didn't sound enthusiastic about his genius plan, all around guilty faces adorned those of his own men. Ghetsis snarled and planted his foot on the man's bowed head, applying enough pressure to make it painful. The grunt gritted his teeth.

"Good. Now, all of you turn those nasty little frowns upside down or I'll make you kill her friends as well."

The grunt thumped a fist against his chest and saluted to the long fallen Sage, though his angled, contorted face was hidden from the sadistic leader. Hal (the grunt) blinked back angry tears as he felt the foot atop his clothed head retract, resolve far from him.

But, he knew it was within his reach. Pure hatred boiled in his chest at the villain he was forced to worship and respond to, but he hid it well as the man rose and bowed to Ghetsis before turning sharply on his heel and striding past onlookers in the castle.

He would do something about this man, if no one else would. _The Pokémon here would love to have a voice as well, _Hal thought with a devilish smile, blue eyes shining in an animalistic gleam.

Oh no, this man would regret killing his Pokémon, and he'd do anything to get revenge. Even if it meant putting his own life on the line.

* * *

N woke suddenly from his demented sleep, head whipping around wildly at his surroundings. The scene came crashing back to him, and he slumped dully in the chair he rested on, head lolling to the side. Steel grey eyes swept the white room, finding no one but himself.

That's when he saw her. N jumped straight up, eyes feeling as though they were bugging out of their sockets as he lunged forward for one of her bandaged hands.

His mouth hung open in awe at the warmth he felt from her skin, the slow beeps from the monitor making it even more real, but not as relieving as the rise and fall of her covered chest. The little breaths she sucked in and puffed out.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, inexplicable emotions running through his heart, countless thoughts racing his mind.

She's alive. She's right here. _She's not dead._

N rested his head on the bed as quiet sobs racked his body, the void in his chest refilling with the hope that she lived through the excruciating ordeal, that he wasn't alone anymore, he had reason to live.

After thirty minutes of silent crying, N wiped his face and leaned back to study Touko's conditions.

He was amazed to find no marks on her, not a single scratch from her fall, as if her body was untouched. His fingers glided across her smooth skin to make sure. He lifted the blankets, shedding another mournful tear when he caught sight of her bandaged midsection, obviously from broken ribs.

Her left leg was encased in a cast and raised on a sling attached to the bed, but she seemed to be healthy and in one piece other than the broken bones. A watery smile graced N's features, but he was startled out of his utter consolation of her breathing figure when a nurse entered the room.

She smiled at him warmly and came up on the other side of Touko's bed, puncturing her IV drip with some more of the medicine. N's eyes softened noticeably when Touko sighed and relaxed in her sleep, then brought them back up to the young nurse.

"Miss, what is her diagnosis?"

His voice broke on the last word, throat clenching. Though she seemed fine, the woman's pitied expression gave him no solace in the answer he was searching for.

She threw the used needle into a trash bin and shifted uncomfortably under N's piercing silver gaze, fiddling with her hands as she answered.

"Yes, sir. Ms. Touko is doing very well so far, taking the medicine perfectly and is breathing well. Her cuts and bruises have mostly been healed by Audino, and her two broken ribs didn't puncture any of her organs. Her leg, as you can see, is broken, but it will heal fairly quickly with treatments from Audino's feelers."

She shifted again in displeasure when N's stare hardened, knowing she wasn't finished just yet.

"And... she is in a deep coma."

His breath whooshed for his lungs, falling back into the cushioned chair. _A coma..._

He could only stare at her beautiful face, so calming, as if she were only taking a nap. The sorrow returned to him, threatening to overtake his senses and emotion once more. Or to completely let loose and destroy this section of this hospital.

But all of the strength left his body as he began studying her again, eyes never leaving the girl as the nurse shuffled nervously out of the room.

Dragging a hand through his tangled hair, N allowed his head to fall back and stare at the blank ceiling, shock numbing him. But there was still the little crack of light beaming in through the darkness that shielded his heart, the possibility than she could wake up any day, the hope that it brought with it.

Grateful tears that ran down his cheeks because, even though she isn't conscious, she's alive. She's warm, she's breathing, she's capable. She's capable of opening those stunning blue eyes and giving him that sweet smile one day, even if it isn't in the time span he'd like it to be.

N sighed and closed his eyes. _She's still mine._

* * *

It was midnight, and N still refused to leave Touko's side. The nurses left snacks and food for him throughout the night, as he would be spending it beside the woman he couldn't take his eyes off.

But soon they began to droop, the trauma of the day catching up with the troubled man. He fought sleep courageously, but soon fell into the clutches of unconsciousness.

He had been waiting for the green haired boy to leave the Hero's side, waiting with the answer to his problems, and the end of an era of evil. The end of a man who didn't know when to give up, when to stop meddling. Hal's eyes swam in displeasure at the mere thought of the demonic Sage as he climbed in through the hospital window, bottle in hand.

* * *

N was dreaming peacefully to his great surprise, dreaming of the memories with a certain brunette. The silly moments, the quiet ones, the aggravating ones, the sorrowful ones. That girl had been with him through it all, since she herself was the one who helped N to begin feeling again.

But one of his favorite memories with her were the days they'd just lay in bed, his head on her lap while they watched TV. Her smooth fingertips brushing through his hair, tracing intricate patterns on his scalp and threading her fingers in the soft, tea colored locks.

She'd lean down over him and place a small kiss on his nose, retracting with a joyful laugh when he scrunched up it up and playfully snarled. He could almost feel her delicate hands in his hair now, the soothing gesture lulling him into a deeper, restful sleep.

But, instead found himself rising to the surface of his awareness, the morning sun welcoming his tired, bleary eyes. They shuttered with the intense glare, closing again in delight when Touko massaged his favorite part on his head.

N gasped as his eyes flew back open, shooting upright.

Touko sat back against the headboard of her hospital bed, smiling tiredly at N. Silently, tears pooled at the rim of his eyelids, spilling over for the hundredth time since she fell from his grasp.

Yet, here she is. N dealt her a watery smile in return and buried his head in her lap, gently wrapping his arms around her torso. She laughed, the noise coming out hoarse, petting his wild hair again.

"Is this a dream?"

Touko couldn't stop smiling as she raised her gaze to the ceiling, her own blue eyes swimming with held back tears. "No, N. I'm really here. I'm not leaving you just yet."

Her voice was so rough, but so real.

With that, N completely broke down, sobbing uncontrollably as Touko allowed him to cry out to her, pulling his head from her lap and kissing away each tear he shed, whispering the quiet 'I love you's that he had been so afraid of losing, crying even harder upon hearing them.

He didn't have to wait, he didn't have to mourn. Because she was right there with him.

* * *

Soon after recovering and being discharged from the hospital, Touko was greeted with the same treatment from her Pokémon and friends, she herself bawling her eyes out at the touching reunion.

A letter was left at her table side the night she woke, which she hid stealthily from any eyes but her own.

It was from a grunt, which surprised her immensely. A man named Hal, a brave man.

_Hero of Truths, _

_You have been hit by a truck driver under the influence of Ghetsis's Misdreavus. You have been targeted and were out of the way of the Sages' way, until i came across a certain potion in our private __storeroom. You will not have to worry how I got there and to you, and where I am at this very moment. Soon, you will wake and Ghetsis will be aware of it. Be sure to tread with more caution, and look out for the man's dirty tricks. _

_I couldn't stand to sit back and watch when our previous king, N, was so pleased with the way his life was. His life with you, the Hero's of Truth and Ideals in love. I figured that if you could make such a dense, unemotional man turn into what he is today, you can perform more miracles. Please, defeat Ghetsis again, once and for all. End his rule, along with the others following him. You have supporters in his men, others that want out of his command and under N's. The Pokémon have grown restless as well. You can use them to your advantage, as they would want to be._

_I have to flee from this region, since Ghetsis learned of my doing soon after I woke you. Please worry not for me, but for the safety of yourself and your loved ones. Don't think that man won't play dirty to drag you back under the way of death._

_Signed, Hal._

Touko heaved a sigh and folded the paper, stuffing it in her pocket as she leaned her face up in the sun, smiling. A single tear trailed down her cheek as she opened her eyes to the sky.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Alright, I think that may have sucked a little bit. I'm really sorry if that didn't meet your expectations, **LovingTogepi**! I didn't know what to do with this freaking story! I promise I will write another if you don't find it to your liking._

_Thanks for reading, pretty little readers._


	10. Chat Room Fun

_Hello everyone. This another short I have for you, I got this idea off someone on deviant art. So it's not my idea, no credit blah blah black mareep. I thought it was funny so I wanted to give it a shot! Don't hate me too much for my corny humor ^/^ like why can't I make faces?_

_This is really pointless (as are all of my other one-shots) and I was just in a goofy mood, so two updates in one day! Woohoo!_

* * *

**Touko: Down and Dirty**

**N: Y u no liberate?**

**Cheren: Bitchez luv me**

**Bianca: TotoroLover**

**Mei: Call me ;***

**Kyohei: I leik big butts**

**Touya: Mr. Big Shot**

**Hyuu: *Not Goku***

* * *

**~Down and Dirty entered the chat room~**

Down and Dirty: All by myself~~~~~

**~Y u no liberate? entered the chat room~**

Down and Dirty: You ruined it N.

Y u no liberate?: Wat

**~I liek big butts entered the chat room~**

I liek big butts: STOOOOOOOOOOP!

Y u no liberate?: Shut up you ignorant fool

Down and Dirty: Arceus Kyohei you leave no room for mystery when you enter

Y u no liberate?: I liek your user though

I liek big butts: ;) you get me N. And I thought you guys would be sexting or something, I've got valid reasons to think that too.

**~*Not Goku* entered the chat room~**

*Not Goku*: Suuup

Down and Dirty: ...

I liek big butts: ...

Y u no liberate?: ...

Down and Dirty: Fag!

*Not Goku*: WHO ASKED YOU SLEAZE BAG

Y u no liberate?: !

I liek big butts: Ohhh buddy, you really shouldn't have said that.

Down and Dirty: So Hyuu whens the next time your coming over for dinner?

**~Call me ;* entered the chat room~**

Call me ;*: Tonight!

*Not Goku*: Touko I didn't mean it

I liek big butts: Hahahaa sucker!

Y u no liberate?: Don't even try my good friend

**~Bitchez luv me entered the chat room~**

**~TotoroLover entered the chat room~**

TotoroLover: Cheren you better take that fucking user down before I take you down after we're done here.

I liek big butts: Arceus why is it that the men can't handle their women?

Call me ;*: _'Scuse me?_

Y u no liberate?: Maybe you guys should keep your mouth shut you'd get some more often ^_^

Down and Dirty: Take notes from the master ^^

Y u no liberate?: ;)

Bitchez luv me: Dude you're so whipped.

TotoroLover: You shouldn't be talking hun ;*

*Not Goku*: 'subtly changing topic' wheres the missing link...?

**~Mr. Big Shot entered the chat room~**

Mr. Big Shot: BOOOYAAAAAAHHH!

Y u no liberate?: You're just like Kyohei

I liek big butts: That's a good thing

Down and Dirty: Haha, no it's not

*Not Goku*: dude your such a flamer

Mr. Big Shot: *Dude* *you're* be quiet you illiterate Goku look-alike

Bitchez luv me: You just got owned son.

Down and Dirty: HOLY SHIT I'M DYING

Y u no liberate?: Now that was funny.

*Not Goku*: shut up you ferris wheel lovin' bastard!

Y u no liberate?: Oh, Zoroark? You're hungry? Don't worry, we're having Qwilfish for dinner tonight.

Down and Dirty: You sir, have been PWNED.

I liek big butts: I swear it's shit on Hyuu day

Call me ;*: It's okay I still love you Qwilfish head

*Not Goku*: *crying*

TotoroLover: Hey, Mei, is Hyuu prickly down there too? ^0^

Mr. Big Shot: Oh wow I'd rather not know

Bitchez luv me: Yeah please don't I still want my eyes

Y u no liberate?: Touko say something you're worrying me

Down and Dirty: Damnit N I was waiting for her to answer

*Not Goku*: Shut up downs

Call me ;*: Nee-chan you're being raunchy again

*Not Goku*: STOP PLEASE

I liek big butts: No way now we have to know

Y u no liberate?: Why Touko

Call me ;*: Well if you all must know

TotoroLover: Uh huh

Mr. Big Shot: Only if you'll kill me after

Bitchez luv me: I don't want to die a virgin

TotoroLover: The hell is that supposed to mean.

Call me ;*: /shots fired

Y u no liberate?: ...Touko, sweetheart?

I liek big butts: Aaaaaaand we're done here

Call me ;*: I guess so

*Not Goku*: There really is an Arceus out there

Down and Dirty: And you'll be meeting him tonight at dinner

Bitchez luv me: You're really good at throwing your own shit in your face Hyuu

Y u no liberate?: Touko answer me or I'll handcuff you during sex tonight.

Down and Dirty: Ohh baby please do ;)

Y u no liberate?: Pleasing you is a full time job that I take pride in ;)))

Mr. Big Shot: Please excuse me while I kill myself

**~*Not Goku* left the chat room~**

Down and Dirty: Aww, what a puss. We're just kidding...

TotoroLover: Haha, like hell you were! Btw Cheren, I wanna have a little talk with you after this.

Bitchez luv me: N can I borrow your handcuffs

Y u no liberate?: Sorry they're being occupied at the moment

I liek big butts: What?

Mr. Big Shot: Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing

Call me ;*: Nee-chan... tell me I'm hallucinating and you're not making those atrocious noises

Y u no liberate?: Excuse us we have unfinished business to attend to, Touko says bye... Mwahahahahhaaaaa!

**~Y u no liberate? left the chat room~**

**~Down and Dirty left the chat room~**

I liek big butts: Her user name now makes so much more sense to me

Mr. Big Shot: Umm anyone else worried about the sadistic behavior N has adopted

Bitchez luv me: I fear for N's life more than Touko's, she must be a savage beast in bed

I liek big butts: You better hope that doesn't get back to her buddy

TotoroLover: I wouldn't worry about them too much. Get over here, Cheren.

**~TotoroLover left the chat room~**

Bitchez luv me: I don't know whether to be turned on or afraid.

**~Bitchez luv me left the chat room~**

Mr. Big Shot: How come we're the only single ones here?

I liek big butts: I can change that real quick cutie ;)

**~Mr. Big Shot left the chat room~**

I liek big butts: Why can't anyone take a joke?

**~I liek big butts left the chat room~**

* * *

_Okay, that was a lot of fun to write, not gonna lie. I just kinda had to get that out of my system. Alright people, PROMPTS! I NEEEED THEM! But take this into account: I'm choosing the ones I want to do. _

_If I don't think the idea you give me is a good one and it's gonna give me writer's block, I'm not gonna do it! No hard feelings or anything like that at all, I just want to be able to be in a creative, loose mind set when I get a prompt._

_Thanks for reading __everyone, you make my brain feel sexy with your kind reviews. And my eyes are officially fried from writing so long._


	11. Double Trouble

_Sorry for the delay, **Ed's. Curious. Kitten**! Yeah, I probably did promise that a few stories ago, and I'm a huge procrastinator and I forget things easily. I'm actually working on three prompts at the same time for this story including this one haha, so no more prompts for now please! _

_I'll ask after I finish up the lemon, yes a lemon, for **trumpetinband** and one of my own super duper secret ones. I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm posting a couple that isn't N and Touko, but they'll be in the story. You'll see soon enough, I'm about halfway done with it. I think it's gonna be a long one, and it's not an older ship if you're wondering._

_If you're interested in listening to the song I did in the duration of this __chapter, look up Touku kimi he on Youtube(I do not own it, blah blah blah.) It's super sweet and relaxing!_

_Anyway, prompts will be back open in a little while with how quickly I get in these stories. Did I tell you yet that I love __spoiling you?_

* * *

Touko smiled softly and held the visor of her cap at the wild rustling path of tall sunflowers indicated a intruder in the peaceful scenery. She sat back in between N's legs and leaned back against his chest, sighing in contentment.

She wore a thin cotton shirt with her tattered shorts, N sporting a matching tee with tan shorts that reached just past his knees. They both discarded their shoes to on the grass next to the pale yellow picnic blanket they rested on.

He supported his back against the large tree they rested underneath, the wide foliage of leaves above leaving small dapples of sunlight dancing across their legs and arms. Closing her eyes, Touko welcomed the feeling of N's fingers running through her long brown hair, left down for the day.

Serperior purred blissfully at the gentle breeze, curled in a tight ball at the two's side. He cracked open a crimson eye when a gleeful squeal assaulted all of their ears, the red iris glistening in amusement when Liepard jumped in the air and pounced on one of the disturbances to the field of flowers.

A child hastily burst from the yellow glow, broken laughs racking his body as he ran straight for the couple with his arms out in front of him. He fell breathlessly onto Touko's lap and beamed up at her with sharp green eyes when she giggled and brushed the wavy pale green hair out of his face.

"Nagi, you're so messy..." The young mother's blue eyes warmed as she wiped a smudge of dirt from the four year old's face, grinning broadly when he scrunched up his nose cutely, pulling petals out of his thick hair.

N rested his head on Touko's shoulder and winked at his son when his deep gaze flicked to his, and laughed when the child attempted to wink back but only succeeded in blinking. Nagihiko pouted and sat up facing his parents, crossing his legs and squinting his eyes to try again.

He was able to close only his left eye with much work, his right barely open, then grinned proudly when he did.

"I can only close this eye today!"

N quirked an eyebrow at the boy, unable to hold back his loving smile. Touko bit back a bark of laughter at her son's announcement.

"Oh? What about your right?"

Nagi frowned and stared up at the sky, pondering the thought carefully before answering. He turned back to his father with a serious expression.

"I'll probably be able to do it tomorrow." Touko couldn't help but snort at him.

With that, Nagi shifted his attention away from them and to the basket filled with snacks on the picnic blanket next to Serperior. He smiled and gently caressed the serpent's head when he watched the small human reach for the food, purring louder and pressing his head into the tiny hand.

Nagi snatched a small chunk of cheese and stood, stepping in the small space Serperior uncoiled to create and snaked himself loosely around the child when he settled in the opening.

Touko regarded her boy with a softness only a mother could hold when he leaned and rested his arms on her starter's head when he placed it in Nagi's lap, his green eyes straying out into the waving mass of sunflowers once more.

Liepard suddenly broke from the serene scene again, letting out a loud cry as she struck back into the fray. More squeaks and squeals of delight drifted from the field and the flowers began thrashing wildly as the ones inside ran about haphazardly.

N chuckled in Touko's ear, wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her closer. His breath tickled her neck when he spoke pleasantly low.

"I'm not looking forward to beating the boys off that child."

Touko laughed heartily and gripped the arms wrapped around her belly, reopening her eyes just in time to catch another little silhouette shooting out of the sway of green and yellow.

A miniature Touko came into sight, bolting toward her parents with Liepard hot on her tail. She giggled wildly when the large feline scooped her up by the collar of her white cotton gown, making their trip much quicker with her long strides.

The purple Pokémon dutifully set the swinging girl in front of Touko, who took her in her arms and squeezed the four year old.

That's right, twins.

Momoke was crushed under her mother's overly affection hug, the woman squealing as their cheeks pressed against each other. The girl's stormy grey eyes bulged under the tight pressure.

N laughed nervously and tickled Touko to make her lessen her death grip on the suffocating child, and Momo took her chance to dart from her arms the second her arms slacked and she giggled uncontrollably.

Touko jumped out of her husband's grasp to escape the painful tinge in her stomach from the laughter, heaving in breaths and shooting an irritated glance over her shoulder. The green-haired man simply blew a kiss back.

Liepard flicked her ears when the long haired girl hid behind her long legs, shaking her body to rid it of the dirt and petals that collected in the shining purple fur. Momo laughed and covered her face with her arms as she was assaulted with the soft skin of yellow petals floating around her.

She raced up to her mother while she was still on all fours, pecking her on the cheek and darting away just as quickly in a flurry of hysterical giggles.

Lucario sat cross legged on top of the swell of light tan that reared over the sunflowers, which was Snorlax's round belly, meditating in the near distance.

N sighed wearily at the blotches of brown littering his daughter's pure white dress, pursing his lips. Touko grinned and sat herself in front of him, reaching out and gripping his cheeks. She giggled when putting pressure on the fingers, making N's lips jut out like a Jynx's.

She tilted her head and grinned cheekily at her husband when he stuck his tongue out at her. "Don't worry, we'll get the stains out." She stole a quick glance at the rambunctious child, who was now attempting to climb on top of Liepard, who simply inclined her head and watched in amusement.

"I think."

N swiped her hands off his cheeks and yanked his wife closer to him, taking her lips in a slow kiss. They both smiled into the kiss when Nagi began making gagging noises, trying to obscure the obscene gesture behind Serperior's large head.

Liepard cooed softly at her masters, green eyes shining brightly at their open show of affection. She was glad that after all of these years, their relationship stayed the same. Or more adequately, it grew stronger by the day.

Momo strolled up to her brother casually and smiled down on him, his innocent gaze sliding up into hers. Her grey eyes regarded him sweetly, her arms clasped behind her back and she swung her body back and forth in an expecting posture.

Nagi paused mid-chew, both he and Serperior dealing her skeptical looks as she continued to just flat out stare at him. He soon found out her intentions when she snatched the cheese from his hands, laughing and streaking away into the field of flowers again.

The green-haired boy shot up with an indignant noise of protest, then pelted across the small expanse of green until he burst into the throng of tall flowers.

Touko watched the swaying plants as the children squealed and giggled in their contents, unknowingly heading straight for the huge, slumbering Pokémon and his companion in the center.

A mild 'boing' resonated faintly through the still air and the young couple heard a distinctive 'oof' as one of their kids bounded into Snorlax and hurdled backward into the chaser. The Pokémon remained asleep through all of the fuss, as expected.

Nagi groaned and squabbled with his sister from the undergrowth, N and Touko howling with laughter. Lucario slitted one ruby colored eye down at them, allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

N crossed his legs and pulled Touko into his lap, burying his face in the wild thickness, sighing as the silky strands welcomed his embrace. His wife slipped her arms around his torso, leaning her head against his chest.

The sun beat down pleasantly on the warm summer's day, and the parents were both entirely satisfied that their children whole heartedly agreed. N took note of the secluded, tranquil spot, tracing the path into the clearing so that they could regularly visit the spot. It seemed that no others, besides wild Pokémon, knew of the field.

Touko nestled her nose into the dip of N's collarbone while he pondered just how many Pokémon they could come across in the private forest, smiling profusely at the utter peace she felt.

"I love you, N."

His arms tightened around her protectively, just as loving as the day they confessed their feelings as teenagers. His words were muffled by her hair, but endearing all the more.

"And I love you, Touko." He closed his eyes and smiled slightly at the happy cries of their children in the background.

"Forever and always."

* * *

_Sorry, that one was shorter than usual! I really wanted to do this in a cute setting, and so here it is. I enjoyed making this, and I felt warm myself during writing it, haha._

_Again, sorry for the wait, **Ed's. Curious. Kitten. **I hope you liked this little bit!_

_Next up is the prompt I made myself, and then **trumpetinband**'s. Thanks for reviewing and supporting mess usual you guys! You're super awesome and keep me going!_


	12. Gloriously Misread Signals

_I... I have a confession. Yes, an important one at that. I've gone and done it, sucked myself deeper into an unholy world._

_I've fallen in the clutches of kalosshipping. it literally just hit me and I was like, holy crap Serena and Calem are meant to be together. And guess what. I'm breaking my rules and doing a single one-shot of them._

_That's right, this is a kalosshipping one-shot, and if you don't like it, turn back now. I'm sorry, but I had to do this. Calem is too adorable and Serena is meant for him. Though I haven't fully grasped their personalities just yet, I'm gonna try. And let's just pretend that they're childhood friends._

**_trumpetinband, _**_your lemon is up next. Yeeup, mature content on a rated T fic. Be prepared for SEX next chapter. Hoo baby._

* * *

They've been attached at the hip since children, the honey-haired girl dragging a quiet, shy boy behind her, everywhere. Down the streets and past locals with their Pokémon, crawling through their secret hole and into their beautiful hideout, a serene clearing in the wilderness surrounding their small village.

They'd take excitedly about how they wanted Pokémon of their own some day, to play and train with their partners, develop the strong bonds that they envied from afar.

She was always bubbly and spontaneous, a small girl with an incredible amount of energy. She's outgoing, friendly, and knows how to communicate effectively with others.

He, on the other hand, is socially retarded.

As a child, he relied solely on the skills she could use with her words, allowing the aloof boy to make some lifelong friends through the girl who started it all. He kept to himself, or tried to, but his best friend always had a trick up her sleeve to drag out the reactions she wanted.

He stuttered when he was nervous, which was often, and averted his eyes in embarrassment when speaking to strangers. He was just not great with others.

But she always fought with him about this particular subject. She saw through all of his weird little quirks and to the intelligent, sweet kid that he really was. How he could put things together quickly and react in an effective way, how he struggled to give compliments and succeeded, though it was quite awkward when he did.

She'd go on and on about how he was the most down to earth, genuine person she'd ever met, and that people like him where hard to find these days. And he found himself believing her words, the way her eyes shined even brighter when she persuaded him, the gratitude leaking out of her tumbling words.

She was the love of his life.

It probably started around the time he was fourteen and hit puberty that the little girl next to him began to blossom into a young woman before his eyes, and his hormones couldn't keep up.

He wasn't sick and thought of her as an object when he looked at her, instead thinking of how far she'd come in life at such a ripe age. Defeating a band of poachers and saving the life of the Life Pokémon itself, barreling through the Elite Four like the trainers she'd come across in her travels.

She was brilliant, but he wasn't the kind of person to think he was being casted in her shadow, though he did admire her. He sought out his own goals and achieved them, excluding one.

Telling that damned woman his true feelings for her.

* * *

"Calem!"

Oh, her voice sounded even sweeter in his dreams.

"Calem, get up!"

What? Serena, why would I want to wake up when you're right here?

"Don't make Greninja use Hydro Pump on you!"

Serena giggled when he sat up abruptly, blue eyes half open with sleep and raven hair disheveled. He wore a navy blue shirt crumpled from turning his head to the side, his tired gaze fell in line with sparkling grey ones. He blinked several times before rubbing his eyes.

Somehow, Calem had perfected stamping his blush down under the surface of his skin after years of practice, his expression unwavering as a lazy smile spread across his face at her extreme closeness.

"Morning, Serena."

Grinning cheekily, she leaned back and cocked her head down at him with a chuckle. Calem's heart jumped in his chest at her endearing silhouette, unable to stop the ascending of his hand in the drowsy state he was in.

Grey hues stretching only a fraction, Serena stood stock still as the black-haired boy brushed stray strands of golden from her face, desperately trying not to allow the pink warmth to taint her cheeks. Calem softened when she didn't shy away from his fingers, and she was unable to hide the color from her face.

Straightening, Serena swatted away the older boy's hand with a stern, 'humph!' and raced out of his bedroom door.

"Hurry up Calem, we have a surprise visitor today!"

Oh, one more thing he forgot to mention.

After releasing Xerneas and all of that mumbo jumbo, the two friends moved in together.

It was a cute little house just off of Shalour City in the woods, a secluded area with the only residence besides themselves were Pokémon. They had decided on living with the other because of how much unwanted attention they received, and they enjoyed each others company. It's as simple as that.

Walking the streets anywhere in this region was difficult when you're the Champion or her best friend. They only wandered into the city (in disguises, of course) when they needed basic necessities and supplies. They had their own healer at the house so that they didn't need to make regular trips into civilization.

Though Serena, being the kind girl she was, allowed herself to be stopped in crowds and asked onslaughts of questions because she doesn't know how to say no to her fans or the media. However, that is not the case for Calem.

He had outgrown his shy shell of a small child and began to shape himself at the age of sixteen, and now, at age nineteen, he was well aware of himself and proud of his independence in knowing himself.

He's still quiet, but it simply is now a part of his demeanor. More often than not he gets stopped by young woman to sign whatever they can conjure up at that moment- he's even been asked to sign a breast - and to fawn over him. He didn't pay any attention to looks or appearance, but had grown into quite the young man.

Being tall, good-looking, quiet, and a decent trainer, it was no shocker that he was popular with the other sex. And, if he was just that lucky, sometimes the same. He kept his hair an inch or so shorter than he had at the beginning of their journey, as it was more manageable.

Calem honestly didn't like the attention he received, and every time they ventured into the small city, he was stopped by at _least _ten young women. Sometimes older. But he wouldn't go into the residence at all if he could, because of one girl that always waited for him there.

Shauna.

The girl, two years younger than he and Serena, had grown to admire them both. The admiration soon grew into a sisterly affection for the Champion, and a one-sided love affair. Calem desperately tries to turn her down, but the bouncy girl has no trouble with his rejections.

At age seventeen, their old neighbor had grown into a formidable woman as well, but not the woman he wanted. Not the woman that's been through his ups and downs, didn't care about how silent and stoic he used to be. She wasn't Serena.

Though when both he and his housemate took field trips into Shalour, he stood close watch by her side. She had as well, almost regrettably, transformed into a full blown woman. She barely fit in that old, cutesy little black shirt with her ample breast size, and her red skirt was too tight on the curves that had popped out of nowhere.

Yes, she received _a lot _of attention, and got irritated when Calem hovered over her when other males approached her, thinking he was driving away innocent fans wanting to talk with the Champion who saved the world.

Oh, no. No, no, no.

He's lucky that past that thick, honey colored hair, her skull was even thicker. Or she's still so very pure. Which he wouldn't doubt, since the hints he'd drop on her where so obvious that a newly hatched Eevee would know he was hitting on her.

Dragging a hand through his hair, Calem yawned drowsily and scratched his stomach as he rose from bed, take his time in getting dressed and brushing his teeth. Feeling particularly lazy and guessing that the visitor was one of their mothers to make sure that he and his roommate hadn't had sex yet, he kept on his sleep shirt and threw on a pair of black sweatpants.

His hair was still a mess but he never really did anything with it; whatever it wanted to do, that's how the thick waves stayed.

Trudging down the stairs and stifling another yawn, Calem halted abruptly upon hearing Serena and their guest laughing. Now, either their mothers suddenly got a bad cold or became a transexual since the last time they saw them.

Trying to make his pace leisure once again, Calem peeked from the bars of the railing and down into the living room. He tried not to heave an exaggerated sigh when he caught sight of the man sitting a bit too close to Serena on their couch.

They were deep in conversation about how a Fennekin, yes a Fennekin, suddenly obtained the ability to lay eggs, and didn't notice the raven-haired boy reach the bottom of the stair case and straight toward them.

"What're you doing here, old man?"

Sycamore jolted faintly at Calem's close proximity, who was leaning down between the two. He smiled and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, scooting a little ways away from Serena. The younger straightened back up with a huff, crossing his arms defiantly. Serena only gave him a confused glance with her stormy eyes, then patted the cushion now separating the Professor and the girl.

"I'm paying my good students a visit, that's all."

Calem shot her a quick smile before taking his seat, grateful that Serena was as dense as she was for once. The two men both knew why the older was here. The idiot had been after Serena since the day she became legal. Calem bit back back his sneer. _Sick bastard._

The Professor smiled warmly again as his eyes shot between the two of them, piercing obsidian gaze hardening a fraction upon landing on his competition. It was kind of funny how seriously he fought against Calem, who didn't even have to try and get Serena running to his side. They'd even tested it one time.

He was snapped out of his victorious daydreaming when Serena spoke up again, eagerly leaning forward. Trying to control the hand that itched to yank up to her shirt and cover her teasing cleavage, Calem pressed his tongue to the side of his cheek and let his back fall against the couch, his eyes wandering over her as she talked.

Even though she had gone out of her way to annoy him into consciousness, the younger girl was still in her sleep clothes as well. She wore her favorite sleep sweater, a grey hoodie that cuts in a 'v' halfway down her chest. She also sported black Nike skin-tight shorts. She obviously wasn't prepared for a guest, since she wasn't comfortable with people other than Calem to see her in them.

Even then, he noticed, she tugged her sweater over her thighs with a sheepish expression as Sycamore responded to her inquiry. Her brow was knit ever so slightly, lips straightening out in discomfort.

Raising his eyebrows, Calem felt the rare mischievous intent seeping into his chest, a small grin gracing his lips. Augustine, seeing him staring at her intently, paused in the irritation only he could catch and turned a questioning eye on the boy.

"Is something wrong, Calem?"

Serena relaxed out of the corner of his eye when he turned to the annoyingly attentive older gentleman, making a face when he addressed him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

His eyes flicked back to Serena, who was now sighing in relief. He quirked an eyebrow again and allowed Sycamore to catch it, shifting back to the older man.

"We'll be back in a second."

_Serena's POV narration thingy_

Serena squeaked, a flash of anxiety ripping through her chest when a hand landed on her arm and began dragging her towards the stairs. She gazed at the long, thick fingers on her slight arm before lifting her eyes to peer into Calem's.

He winked down at her, then shot a look at Professor Sycamore that she couldn't quite read. The man growled at his antagonism and slumped back into the couch like a grumpy child.

Serena was glad that her roommate was dragging her up the stairs and away from her self consciousness, but it spiked again when he pulled her into his bedroom, which was closer than hers, and closed the door behind them.

Letting her go, Calem looked around his room and made his way to the wooden drawers by the window, shuffling through them casually as Serena continued to watch awkwardly from the door.

Realizing this, Calem paused and peered at her from over his shoulder, reassuring smile warming her to the core.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting a pair of sweats for you," he jerked his chin at his messy bed, then turned back to his work.

"You can chill out there while I get it."

Feigning her usual cheery, ignorant front, Serena bobbed her head in agreement and suppressed a blush as she sat down in the center of Calem's bed. Shifting her gaze from his back and to the mattress, she reveled in the softness of his bed sheet and comforter. They both were a deep blue, and promised peaceful sleep to whomever rested on them.

A puff of air wafted up into the honey-haired girl's face when she lifted and allowed the blanket to deflate, smelling someone quite pleasant. Her eyes flashed to Calem, and upon seeing him still busy, she swiftly bent over and buried her nose in the plush comforter.

The scent was heavenly. A wonderful balance of musk and soap. Her favorite fragrance, Calem. As creepy as it sounded. Her eyes fluttered shut and she took another deep inhale.

"...Serena?"

Said woman shot up from her modest sniffing and felt the heat hit her like a truck. She spluttered nonsensically, warmth radiating off her cheeks in waves. She waved her hands in front of her, eyes the size of saucers and face contorted in embarrassment as Calem watched on in amusement.

"C-C-C-C-CALEM!" She whipped her head around and patted the bed, tilting her head in with a strained smile.

"I-I was just... just..."

Calem lifted an eyebrow at her, obviously waiting for her answer. Serena dropped her head in shame and gave up. She spoke in a quiet voice that he wouldn't have caught if he wasn't paying her such close attention.

"Your bed smells like you."

Heart jumping against his chest, for the first time in however many years, Calem blushed. And I mean, _really blushed._

Serena peeked up at the silent boy through her eyelashes to sort out his reaction, and found him frozen in place, eyes wide and cheeks burning. She felt her own eyebrows raise up to mimic his previous expression, a devious glint giving her eyes an almost sadistic gleam.

Mustering up courage from a place deep within herself that she didn't know was there, Serena slowly rose to her feet and took a few steps toward Calem, sashaying her hips in experimentation.

To her utter glee, he backed against his drawers, arms coming up from his sides to provide a barrier between the two of them. The sight of a flustered, red-faced Calem was a rare sight indeed; he never, _ever _lost his composure like this.

Which obviously means she could drop her naïve façade.

He couldn't comprehend that this woman, no- _seductress_- is his childhood friend. The innocent, clueless little girl that didn't know friend from lover. Who didn't have a hint of intended sex appeal, but all accidental.

What the hell is going on?

Calem tried to continue backing away from her slow, measured steps, his eyes continually drawing down to her shapely legs and the curves hugged by her grey sweater. He threw a traumatized look over his shoulder at the furniture behind him, turning back with wide eyes. He was cornered.

Serena had her head leveled, stormy gaze trained intently on his nervous face. A sly, heart-throbbing smirk pulled at her full lips, a tiny pink tongue darting out to give the smooth skin an inviting lick.

"N-n-now, Serena, let's just get you those sweatpants and k-_kindly _get back to M-Mr. Sycamore, ne?" He wondered desperately where his trusty Furret had gone off to, his old companion was always great at cock-blocking him when he actually put effort in hitting on Serena.

The way her brows twitched in victory at his loose grasp on their situation infuriated him. Remembering himself, Calem steeled his gaze and pushed down the red tint in his cheeks, as well as the growing restlessness in his chest.

Serena almost halted when Calem's usual behavior resurfaced, but cast him a knowing look as he pulled the front up. He obviously didn't have his head together to be revealing his secret right in front of the one he intended to hide it from.

Calem was stiff under her fingers as they crawled across his broad chest, pressing her form lightly into his. The unmistakeable softness in his eyes only goaded her on. He gradually allowed her shape to melt into his.

He didn't realize that the second she'd put her hands on him like this, as he had thought of, would stir up such a hunger. Since he was confused and unaware of Serena's intentions, his own hands roamed cautiously.

Calem shivered when the soft pads of her fingers brushed the sensitive skin on the nape of his neck, threading through his hair. Her opposite hand rode over the angles and edges of his abdominal muscles, marveling at the way they contracted at her light touches.

His thumb traced her delicate jawline in response, eyes hooding when she closed her eyes and sighed, pressing her face into his large hand.

He was trying desperately to maintain a slow, steady pace so that he knew when to stop at a single look from the other party, but the actions he took only stimulated enticing ripostes from the honey-haired woman.

She then bravely coiled an arm around his torso, admiring at how the rigid muscles rippled in answer, then tugged his body dangerously close to hers. Where the hell her sudden immoral craving came from, he didn't care. But he was more than ready to appease it.

Her impatient demand for more contact elicited a frustrated growl from Calem, his other arm sliding along dip of Serena's waist and down to her hip, slipping his hand underneath her sweater to cup the soft flesh that beckoned to him there.

Serena gasped when the gentle caress of his hand on her jawline became taxing, yanking her face upwards. Her eyes widened a fraction when his warm lips crashed down on hers, claiming them violently.

Calem slipped his tongue inside of Serena's mouth when she relaxed into his touch, the fingers in his hair fisting at the base of his neck. The hand at his back examined the valley along his spinal column, then unexpectedly diving down his pants and resting on his bottom.

Aggressively kissing the fast acting girl, Calem tangled their tongues in a fierce battle while he retaliated with his own fingers.

Smiling faintly in satisfaction after feeling a tremor down Serena's spine, Calem's hand resumed it's path across her back, fingers gently skating across her silkily soft skin.

Serena jumped when his large fingers wrapped around her own behind, squeezing and tilting her hips against his. She broke from his lips, panting heavily, her hands jumping to his shoulders for balance. Heat flashed through her body and drained into the pit of her stomach, increasing her heartbeat.

Their breaths mingled, warming their faces even more as they held each other in a unwavering, sweltering gaze. The fingers clasped around her chin constricted tighter, pulling her lips closer to his.

The following kiss held much more softness in it, the slow, long strokes making both of them lose themselves in the more passionate embrace. Serena found herself fighting to leave no space between them, moaning vaguely when Calem leaned back on the dresser, the hand on her rear accommodating with her wishes.

It spoke volumes that they could not, all the hidden intentions and misinterpreted signals all melting into the one feeling they both shared for the other.

And, of course, that was when Furret came bursting through his door, accompanied by four more guests.

The couple bolted away from each other, Calem rushing to the windowsill and settling there while Serena threw her body onto his bed. The blue-eyed boy sighed and wiped a hand down his reddening face at her bundled form.

A certain brunette had followed his Pokémon up the stairs, who was now coiling around his legs and cooing affectionately. Her hand was still on the doorknob, arm extended and body tilted forward, paused mid action.

Her husband stood over her with a ridiculously incredulous expression. His pale green hair was stuck up in every direction possible and impossible as usual, a miniature of his wife in his arms, while his own look-a-like stood at his hip, hugging his leg and peering around it curiously.

Touko grinned broadly and wiggled her eyebrows at Serena, who now chanced a glance at the family, only to bury her head underneath the cushions again after her friend's suggestive expression with a squeal that rivaled a Tepig's.

"Well, well, well. Never thought you'd do it, Cal, but ya did it!"

The older brunette thumped the mortified trainer on his back when he groaned, laughing mercilessly as she did. A sweet, innocent voice carried after her, stopping the mischievous woman in her tracks.

"Mommy, what did Calem do?"

His friend's eyes widened a fraction, an 'oh shit' look in the twinkling blue depths. The expression easily gave way to a dangerously careless feat. Touko turned on her heels, clasping her hands behind her back just as innocently.

"Momo, darling, Calem and Serena were having adult time just like your Mommy and Daddy do!"

N blushed scarlet at his wife's words, blinking rapidly and shooting Touko an exasperated glare. Nagi smiled up at his father, a little too understanding for a five year-old, laughing gleefully at his embarrassment. Momo simply cocked her head and stared after her mother in puzzlement.

"Touko!~"

N whined at the long haired beauty, who smirked at her husband and laughed again, eyes softening for a fraction of a second before the impish glint reappeared. Calem could only watch on as his senpai stalked toward his bed, then dove on the small rise under his comforter.

Touko snarled playfully and put the struggling Serena in a head lock, trying to get a good look at the younger woman's face. Her stormy grey eyes were glistening in shame, cheeks an unreal shade of red. Finally giving up, the blonde allowed the onslaught of inappropriate questions hit her one by one, Calem bowing his head more and more after each, his own face heating and matching the color of his best friend's(?).

N shot the younger man a sympathetic look before setting his daughter down, dragging his nosy wife off of poor Serena.

Touko allowed herself to be leaded to the threshold of Calem's door, he and Serena watched them retreat in amazement. It was always interesting to see the wild Champion from Unova so easily conquered by the former antagonist group there.

She halted at his door, winking at Serena before turning back to Calem.

"Alright, we'll keep the pedophile busy while you two duke it out up here." She threw a thumbs up and then pointed accusingly at her younger female friend.

"You better give me all the details later."

With that, the rambunctious family noisily charged down the stairs, leaving an awkward atmosphere hanging between the younger trainers.

Touko huffed in self-satisfaction at her work when they reached the bottom of her staircase, beaming up at N. She sighed dreamily,

"I remember when we were like that."

Her husband raised an eyebrow at her, glancing at the little girl in his arms before returning his steely blue/grey gaze to Touko.

"I'm always good about the foreplay."

The brunette released a bark of laughter, slapping the taller man's arm.

"I know that best, idiot!" She lowered her voice, "I was talking about how we were would do that kind of stuff in my bedroom at my mother's house."

N cringed from the memories, his mother-in-law not too happy with the multitude of occasions she'd find her daughter's boyfriend had snuck in through her window for a late night visit.

"Thanks Arceus she was there. It would've been horrible if I'd taken you before marriage."

Touko nodded and raised her eyebrows. "Even then, I'm surprised you hung out for so long with how you were on our honeymoon." (hint hint)

"What do you mean by taking Mommy? Did you take her away from her Mommy, Daddy?"

Momo puffed her cheeks out in disapproval, while Touko raced away and out the front door, meeting Reshiram in the front yard. N stared after her in shock as she waved at them, yelling joyfully,

"You've got this, N! The birds and the bees, _the_ _birds and the bees!"_

With that, his spawn of the devil wife shot into the sky on her mount for a little loop around the forest while he could only glare on, his daughter dutifully waiting for an answer.

* * *

_Gotta love those awkward endings. _

_I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I also hope you don't mind that I posted a different shipping on here. I just had to do it._

_I'll take one more prompt for now, since I'm only working on one at the moment. My next update won't (probably) be so quick, so expect it in the next few days or so. Lemons are more work and need a good amount of reading over and revising, haha!_

_Thanks for reading as always, and thank you all so much for reviewing. You're all super precious to me!_


	13. Getting Hitched

_What you've been (kind of) waiting for, **trumpetinband. **Though I'll warn you ahead of time: THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T CONTAIN LEMONS. The next one will have lemons in it, but I ended up having fun with the wedding chapter and dragged it out for as long as I could. So expect some sex soon._

_NOTE: I'm going to start calling Bianca, Bel._

_So this really pissed me off at first. I saved this chapter after finishing it, and was at about 6,000 words, and the last time I saved it, it was at 3,000. Fanfic logged me the f*** out right __when I saved it, forcing me to start over off of 3,000 words. Not cool. But I wasn't very pleased with the last portion, so starting it over was actually very nice. I'm extremely satisfied with this one. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

"Don't touch there-"

"-ah, sorry,"

"Shit! Too tight!"

"Trust me, it'll feel good in a-"

"-NOOO!"

Touko struggled out of the grip of the woman tightening the death machine around her waist, beginning to tug at the ties. The elderly woman gasped and flung herself at the brunette, slapping her hands out of the way.

Growling, Touko continued to wriggle until more Plasma women piled into the room, holding onto her legs and arms to keep her from moving around as her grandmother strung the corset un_believably _tight.

The air whooshed from her lungs and Touko's arms lashed out to lean on the wall, taking deep inhales through her nose and loud exhales out her mouth. The room was completely silent while she waited for the black spots in her vision to fade, her blue eyes casting up angrily around once they did.

She pointed accusingly at her stomach, knocking on it in discomfort. "This thing is going to push my organs out of my butthole, Baa-chan! Take it off!"

Her wrinkly grandmother chuckled in satisfaction, crossing her arms with an amused glint in her dark blue slitted gaze. "Oh no, sweetheart. Be good to your Baa-chan and keep it on, N will appreciate it as well." The old woman paused and lifted a finger to Touko's chest.

Frowning, the girl disinclined her head to look at the area indicated, her cheeks reddening.

The black, lacy corset pushed her supple breasts up a generous amount, not too tight that it looked unnatural and painful. Her cleavage was enhanced almost to the extreme, and she was slightly afraid of what N really _would _do when he saw this tonight.

Her whole face beamed scarlet at her wandering thoughts. Her fingers played with the little pink bows on the sides of her matching black lace panties.

Granny chuckled again and raised an eyebrow at her granddaughter, knowing full well where her mind was at the moment. She ordered the women to begin gathering the make-up and her dress, who all stood speechless at the rambunctious bride sizzled down to a steaming, embarrassed maiden in love.

Yup, she's getting married.

Touko allowed herself to be herded into the center of the spacious white room, the ladies complimenting how beautiful she looked even without make-up on yet and dealing her perky bottom jealous glances as they readied her dress.

A knock on their door startled the women from their work, one of them hurrying to the threshold. Touko carelessly stayed in front of the mirror, her anxious stare trained on the cloudless blue sky out the window.

A male's voice was heard through the creaked door, and from the sounds of it, was being a little pushy. The young lady at the entrance blushed at his most recent statement, and the man took advantage of her flustered state to push the door more ajar.

Touko watched Touya enter the room clad in a crisp black suit, his wild hair left untamed on top of his head without his hat. His honey-amber eyes bulged at the sight of the bride in lingerie, covering his eyes and spluttering nonsensically.

"T-T-T-T-_Touko!_ I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know..."

He trailed off in surprise when a hand landed on his shoulder, peeking through his fingers at the owner. He abruptly closed them again when Touko stared up at him in confusion, still utterly clad in her glorious underwear.

"Touya? What's wrong?"

He deadpanned, letting his arms drop at his sides with an incredulous expression. "N is going to lock you up in a dungeon somewhere far beyond human conception if you really aren't bothered by other grown men seeing you like this, baka."

The bride only laughed hysterically back at her old friend, thwacking his back hard enough to send him stumbling a few steps. Damn. He rubbed the back of his neck, faintly wondering if he got whip lash. Is she even a woman?

"Now, now, little Touya. You're like my brother."

She turned around to the gaping make-up artists, their expression almost setting her off again. She strolled back in front of her reflection, stretching her neck to the side and running her fingers through her long hair that hung down to her back, freshly washed and silky to the touch.

Touko grinned over her shoulder and winked, "Go on, now. I have to get ready."

Touya's eyes lit up just then, remembering why he even came in the first place. Sticking his tongue out, his gaze lifted to the ceiling as he shoved a hand down his back pocket, pulling out a miraculously undamaged red/orange hyacinth.

The bride's eyes twinkled at the gorgeous flower, slowly edging toward her childhood friend in an almost shy way. Whenever she saw extremely cute things or, in the case, her favorite flower, the boisterous tomboy turned into a cooing girly-girl.

Her eyes swept between his and the flower, tentatively taking the stem in her hands. He gave it to her willingly, smiling gently.

"It's from N."

If her sky blue eyes were bright before, they were absolutely radiant now. She threw him a genuine smile, leaned up on her toes, and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. After rolling back on her heels, Touko patted the spot she kissed him and rushed back to the women, who all squealed when she told them who the flower was from.

They easily planned the hairstyle around the little accessory, Touya watching on in lifted spirits. Turning, he gave the lady still standing at the door a wink, then passed by her swooning form and back to the lobby to greet guests with the rest of the crew.

* * *

"-Done."

The Plasma girls all stood back and admired their handiwork, all of them shifting and giving the others pleased looks. Touko was still quite skeptical, having been restricted from peering into the mirror until they finished her off.

It was just about time.

They all shot her thumbs up and little giggles as the brunette squeezed her eyes shut and turned toward the mirror, counting to three in her head, then snapping them back open.

Touko was completely speechless. Her hair was perfectly and intricately woven on top of her head, piled slightly off to the side so that some thicker tendrils cascaded down her front. Her bangs swung artfully across her forehead, but her eyes were drawn to the burst of red against brown.

The hyacinth was nestled in the small space on the left side of her head where her bangs met the mound of curls placed carefully there.

Her eyes popped, bigger than ever with her long eyelashes painted black by mascara. She never wore make-up, so it was a wonder to study her face, made smoother by face cream and a light hint of foundation. She had made sure they used a very minimal amount of anything on her face and hair.

Shimmering dark purple eyeshadow dusted across her lids, the beautiful shade making her eyes angle with the smoky look. They had used a tiny brush to line the outside halves of her bottom lids as well.

And to top it all off, the perfect dress she had searched so thoroughly for.

It was pure white and strapless. After securely hiding the sides of her breasts, the material dipped halfway down her ribcage and was covered by a thin layer of lace. Her hands and up to her forearms were shielded white gloves, adding a classy elegance to her charming demeanor.

At her waist, the white fabric split, fanned out and waved ornately, very lightly ruffled as it traveled down the length of her gown. Touko absolutely hated ruffles, but the design had added the style so subtly that she fell in love the second she laid eyes on it.

To the right of her flower, a white birdcage veil was pinned, the diamond netted article stopping just above her eyes.

Touko grinned widely at her reflection, spinning in a flourish with contagious laughter. The woman loved to see their queen-to-be so ecstatic; they'd taken quite a liking to her eccentric personality and treasured her as their leader as well as close friend.

Her grandmother appeared in the mirror behind her, laying a hand on her bare shoulder. Touko rested her own hand atop hers, eyes so soft she thought she'd melt on the spot.

The old wrinkled lady smiled sweetly and giggled, "Now, honey, don't cry just yet! You'll ruin your beautiful make-up." Her darker eyes regarded her only granddaughter with an unfathomable fondness, her voice feather light.

"It's time."

* * *

N shifted nervously from the end of the aisle, trying to pacify his racing heart by taking slow, deep breaths. Not working. Tugging at the bottom of his white tuxedo, N reached up and straightened his black tie and stared down at the white marble beneath him.

He reminded himself to murder Touya after their honeymoon since the slippery bastard saw his wife in her underwear before he did. He gave the kid a little credit since he informed the groom that he's really got something to look forward tonight.

Reshiram and Zekrom were seated on the huge alter, Reshiram sitting in all of his majestic glory on the side with the bridesmaids while Zekrom proudly watched on from N and the groomsmen stood.

The castle was huge, the ceiling standing at least two hundred feet, the area as spacious as you could imagine. Colossal stained glass windows stood magnificently on the pure white walls, stories and legends of old Pokémon etched in every color of the spectrum.

Joyous laughter filled the large room, close friends and family placing bets on whether Touko was going to get knocked up the first night of her honeymoon or not. Her mother threw in a one hundred dollar Pokébill into a hat they pasted around, expecting a grandson/daughter in the next nine months.

The bridesmaids were made up of Mei, as the Maid of Honor, then Bel, Serena, Anthea, and Concordia. They all wore strapless dresses the same shade as the hyacinth given to Touko and were squealing excitedly among themselves.

Touya was the Best Man, and after him stood Cheren, Calem, Kyouhei and Hyuu, regarding the bubbling girls across from them in mild amusement.

N's pale green head jolted toward the huge, white double doors at the opposite side of the room, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat as the gentle piano started up. The talking ceased immediately, friends and family in the crowd on either side of the white carpet staring with eager eyes at the agonizing slow opening of the enormous wooden doors.

They were all deprived of breath, mainly the groom, when they revealed the bride.

She was absolutely dazzling, and the second she stepped through that threshold, the only thing they saw was each other. Her presence alone lit the room with a soft glow. Professor Juniper walked her former student down the aisle, a proud gleam in the older woman's eyes as she lead the bride.

If N thought his heart was going crazy before, he was dead wrong. His heart beat dangerously against his ribcage, his light silver eyes wide as he watched his soon-to-be wife gaining ground.

Before he knew it, the beautiful woman he knew to be Touko was standing right before him with a bouquet of flowers like the one in her hair. She gazed up at him adoringly with those stunning blue eyes, and N knew he was in for the ride of his life, for the rest of his life.

The thumping in his chest finally calmed and he returned her affectionate stare, smiling gently down at her and brushing a lock of shining chestnut hair from her face. His hand jerked back and they both blushed profusely when the crowd watching all 'awe'd in unison.

Alder chuckled at their exchange, nodding at the two for permission to begin. They bowed back and faced the other once again.

The red-headed man glanced down at the book, and N almost cringed when the look of disgust crossed the older gentleman's face. Quietly, he asked the man marrying them what the problem was, but he waved the nervous groom off.

"Ahh, I'm not gonna go through all of this crap." This gathered a collection of laughter from the onlookers, until the whole ceremony hall was filled with the tinkling noise. Once it settled down, Touko giggled at N's horrified expression and grinned at Alder, winking at him.

"You read my mind, old man."

Arcanine padded down the aisle with a white pillow gripped gently between his teeth, two silver bands set carefully on it.

He winked back and said the lines almost anyone knew by heart.

"Do you, Natural Harmonia, take Touko White as your wife in Holy Matrimony?"

N gazed intently down on his bride, feeling the love and utter peaceful content settle in the depths of his heart, reflected in Touko's eyes as well as his own.

His voice was quiet, but everyone heard him loud and clear. He slowly slid Touko's ring on her finger, gripping it before releasing.

"I do."

Alder smiled and turned to Touko.

"And do you, Touko White, take Natural Harmonia as your husband in Holy Matrimony?"

She was unable to hold back her blinding smile at his words, incapable of peeling her eyes off of the man in front of her. Her voice rang off the walls of the castle right after Alder finished his question practically jumping up and down in place, slipping N's ring on his finger quickly.

"I do!"

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Touko leapt into N's arms and tackled him to the ground, eliciting whoops and wolf whistles from the throng of family and friends as she swooped down on her husband's lips and delved her tongue into his mouth the second he gasped, for everyone to see.

N laughed into the kiss and internally rolled his eyes. The bride took care of it herself, as usual.

Reshiram and Zekrom roared in delight, the white legendary shooting a column of blistering red heat into the air while the black legendary a blue/white bolt of electricity to spear and thread through the fire. Everyone cheered loudly, the cries of their Pokémon joining in.

Touko planted her hands on either side of his head, lifting herself off of the ruffled man. _Her _ruffled man.

Biting her lip, the new bride allowed giggles to seep out of her mouth as she watched N rub the back of his head from the fall, but soon gave up and rested it back down on the cool marble flooring to watch the woman above him.

His hands slid around her waist and rested on her hips, a small grin of his own widening as Touko's did. His eyes flicked from her mouth to her lips, and finally down to her breasts. They darkened and slit a fraction before slowly raking back up to her hooded gaze.

"I can't wait for tonight."

Touko gasped and flung herself off her husband, standing up and straightening out imaginary wrinkles on her flawless dress. N chuckled and rose next to his bride, taking one short step to her side, wrapping an arm around her back and yanking her form against his.

He bent down and nibbled the lobe of her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. Touko was completely devoid of movement, N's advances keeping her effectively in place as he growled into her ear,

"Rest assured, I'll take good care of you, _Touko."_

"Oh my _Arceus."_

Touko sounded absolutely breathless and she knew her face was flushed, but she was so turned on that she didn't even care.

Until she and N noticed the small group of people and Pokémon gathering to observe their exchange, resulting in Touko jumping away from her husband and his newfound seduction skills, but he stubbornly tightened his grip on her hip and pulled the spluttering brunette back into his chest. Arcanine howled gleefully, but stopped the noisy assault abruptly when Samurott threateningly tapped the dog's head with his horn.

Kyouhei leaned forward and inspected them like you would a bug, an animalistic gleam in his chocolate brown eyes before turning to the others.

"Who wants to bet who'll be on top tonight?"

_"Kyouhei!"_

The mischievous brunet threw a wink over his shoulder and collected the bets in another magically conjured-up hat. Touko stuttered angry insults at her kohai, but he only danced away from her flying fists and picked up more dollars on the way.

She was stopped in her tracks by a multitude of hands on her arms, looking around her to find the bridesmaids had surrounded her. Touko lifted a brow at their enthusiastic faces, looking at each of them in turn. Mei spoke up first, unable to contain her anticipation as she hopped up and down.

"Nee-chan, c'mon! We have to go get you in your party gown and get ready for the good stuff!" She grinned at her little sister, but her attention was diverted by another small tug on her left arm.

Bel smiled sweetly up at her best friend, walking into her arms. "I'm so happy for you, Touko."

The tears that welled up in all of their eyes couldn't be stopped, and the men watched on in sheepish diversion as all of the bridesmaids dove into the bride for a huge group hug that sent the women toppling down to the ground. Hyuu and the others congratulated and gave N (manly) hugs in turn, knowing they'd be in the same state as the girls if they _were _girls.

The Best Man stopped in front of a disheveled N, still recovering from his fall and what the hell he just whispered into his wife's ear. Hands shoved into his pockets, the light-haired boy grinned knowingly at his best friend.

"So? Gonna do anything about that boner?"

The groom jolted and his hands flew to his trousers, but glared back up at his laughing Best Man when he doubled over. Once he calmed himself and steadied his swaying form with a hand on N's shoulder, Touya suddenly shifted into 'Big Brother' mode. His light brown eyes beat straight into metallic silver.

"Don't do anything she doesn't want you to do."

N smiled warmly and nodded. "Mmn."

"Don't play around with her. You know how gullible she can be."

"Mmn."

"Don't be afraid to take control. She needs a little guidance sometimes, and you know that best."

"Mmn."

"Play her stupid little games with her. She'll probably reward you generously for it."

N nodded again, looking thoughtful. "I'll definitely keep that in mind."

"Be sure to say 'I love you,' at least once a day, she often forgets."

N grinned cheekily at that, shaking his head. "How about once every hour?"

Touya nodded approvingly, lips pursed, and smacked N's shoulder.

"Good answer."

Hyuu strolled by with his hands in his pockets, heading out of the ceremony room as everyone else was. His expression was stoic and relaxed, but his harsh words contradicted it greatly.

"I can't believe you haven't boned her yet."

N blushed brightly, his arm lashing out to stop Hyuu in angry embarrassment.

"B-boned? I won't be 'boning' anyone." The groom released the younger man and turned slightly away from him, dealing him a suspicious glance.

"And you say that like you've actually done something."

As if on cue, Mei gazed over her shoulder at them, particularly at Hyuu. He grinned widely and winked, which resulted in his sister-in-law to jump and her face reddened.

Hyuu raised an eyebrow at the shocked groom and his Best Man, beginning to follow the girls out of the castle.

"Exactly, baka. Who says _I _was gonna wait for marriage?"

N groaned and dragged a hand down his face, truly worried for the retard's safety.

"Aren't you the idiot for telling me, being married to the sister of the girl you're having sex with?"

His red eyes shot open in realization, and they flicked to the green-haired man in frantic nature. His hands flew out and waved appealingly to the other party, nodding in a desperate manner.

"Alright N, let's just shut up about the fact that you're still a virgin-"

The raven-haired man cut off immediately at the killer intent in N's eyes when he took a step forward, slowly raising a hand to his side. Hyuu cocked his head in confusion, but soon looked like he shit his pants when the ground shuddered and Zekrom stared down on the human in boredom.

N smiled an inhuman smile, eyes dark. "So, would you rather be fried to death by Thunderbolt, or crushed underneath my friend's foot?"

Hyuu dove at the groom's feet and tugged on his pant leg when the sulfuric tang hit their noses, pleading up at the stony faced man.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'll do anything, I don't wanna die!"

If it was even possible, N's smirk grew even colder and the crowd of people seemed to leave the castle swifter at the change in atmosphere.

"Oh, I have something good for you, _Hyuu." _

* * *

The congregation had migrated to a pure white ballroom deeper inside of the castle. A stage sat in the back of the room, and on the opposite was the high-seated, long table that was occupied by the groom and bride in the center, groomsmen and bridesmaids lining up on either side of them.

On the first half of the dance floor, tables waited to be filled by their designated patrons. Friends and family bustled about, snatching wine glasses off the passing Plasma grunt's silver platters and chatting before resigning to their chairs.

Zekrom and Reshiram planted themselves in the grass just outside the huge windows on the left side of the castle room, patiently allowing the guest's Pokémon to romp around their feet and nestle into the giants.

Once everyone had settled properly, each groomsman and bridesmaid gave their respective speeches and reflected on the past few years, how amazing they'd been and how both Touko and N made their lives so much more vibrant and thrilling.

Bel almost lost it during her well thought out words, Cheren forced to pry the mic from her hands and instructing the emotional blonde to take a breather and try again later.

The only thing that mystified and slightly irked the guests was that there was a empty chair on the end of the groomsmen's side.

Finally, the mic was passed onto the groom, who received it gratefully and stood up with a warm smile. His eyes darted through the crowd that eyed him with expectancy, hanging on every silent second that passed until his almost-baritone voice appeased their curiosity.

"Hello everyone."

Giggles rippled through the audience and a collection of feminine 'Hi, N!~"s rang out, eliciting a exasperated glare from the bride and a nervous glance from her husband. He cleared his throat, resuming the final part of their touching summonings.

"This woman is," he disinclined his neck to deal her a heartfelt smile, "by far, the most extraordinary being on this planet. She singlehandedly touched the lives of millions around the world, both people and Pokémon alike. And all of us as well, she has made a huge impression in our lives.

"But she truly made an impact in my life." He gripped the mic tighter, his voice soothing and confident as he went on.

"The way her Pokémon spoke to her, interacted with her, and battled with her. It all baffled me, because I was sheltered and told of the cruel world in which trainers used their partners for money and other unearthly reasons.

"But there was this one girl, who was the most radiant, cheerful person I'd ever met, that cared for her companions like she did her human friends. As an equal. And it opened my eyes, it made me waver in the light of 'ideals'. It made me stop in my tracks and think, 'Is this really right?'

"I knew it wasn't. And as I continued to cross paths with this intriguing figure, I grew more drawn to her. I craved her friendship, the stories she took time and told me of far away regions and of people fighting alongside the legendary Pokémon of our world to save it.

"She inspired me. In our final battle, I lost, because she was clear with her intentions, but I was not. But even after Ghetsis revealed of my lonely, dark life as a child, of his goals by using me as their rightful king, she wiped him aside and held her hand out for me.

"When I left the kingdom and everything behind, Touko created a new place for me to truly call home. She cared for me, taught me of the honest ways in which humans lived, and introduced me to it. To her friends, which I now proudly call my own, and, at some point in this transition, to her heart."

N paused for a breath, noticing with a hint of amused intent at the completely stock-still onlookers, many leaning forward in their seats with shining eyes. They're eating it up.

He glanced down again and found his bride staring up at him adoringly, a light dusting of pink coloring her cheeks. Her blue eyes enraptured him, and he blinked several time before remembering himself.

He grinned at the crowd, letting the finality seep into his last few statements.

"I learned of love. I learned that the thumping and heat in my chest whenever I saw Touko was love, and being the child that got whatever he wanted, I stubbornly proclaimed her to be mine the second I'd realized it."

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head when knowing laughter dotted the crowd.

"Yeah, she didn't really like it at first. But, later on I figured out that it was just because my wife is just a dishonest tsundere."

"Hell yeah!"

"You know it best, sweetheart!"

N waved at the hollering guests and winked at his wife, who's mouth hung open indigently.

"So, eventually she succumbed to my amateur ways and... showed gave me a little taste of the adult's life." He brushed off the wolf whistles and whoops, shaking his head.

"No, that's the problem. The moment I learned how to move my mouth and use my tongue, I got a little arrogant with them and Touko slugged me where it hurts most. After that little incident, I had to promise her that I wouldn't try anything below the belt before our wedding night.

"It took me three years to muster up any amount of courage to propose to her. Another two years later, here we are. I can easily say that this has been the best five years of my life, being led from the darkness by my little bundle of light and being vulnerable to its ways.

"She is the light of my life, the apple of my eye. The passion and candor I ached for, which I now fully receive and return when need be."

He leaned over Touko as he closed up his speech, thumbing away a stray tear trailing down her cheek.

"I love her with all of my heart, and thank Arceus every day for giving me my best friend to hold and marry. To spend the rest of my life with."

N placed the mic down and fully bent over to meet Touko's eager lips, ignoring the enthusiastic yells rising above them at the simple contact. He pulled away quickly before he knew he wouldn't be able to stop, then brought the mic back to his lips.

He grinned devilishly, eyes hooding treacherously as he scanned the audience again. His arm swept out to his side in a dramatic fashion as he announced the special fund he had in store.

"Well, as I'm sure you all have noticed, we have a missing groomsmen."

Grumbles accumulated in the air, unhappy glances exchanged in the fray. N laughed lightly, but somehow managed to make the tinkling sound dangerous. Heads snapped back up to regard him suspiciously.

"Alright, don't look at me like that. I didn't kill him or anything." He grinned at the stage in the back of the ballroom, then gestured to it as the curtains began to drift apart.

"We have a band today, free of charge. Do enjoy our show, ladies and gentleman!"

Every mouth in the room's was ajar exempt N's malicious smirk, crossing his arms in satisfaction as the curtains parted to reveal a now white-tux-clad Hyuu.

His crimson eyes were shielded halfway in a distressed expression, both of his hands thrust into his pockets as he bent forward at the waist to speak into the mic with a bored, monotonous tone.

"Hello, everyone. I've been abused into the position of singing to you bastards. If you laugh, I'll kill you."

Faint vulgar words spilled out of his mouth when the mass of family and friends began to pile in front of the stage, laughing. A particularly loud noise came from behind him.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Hyuu." Kyouhei walked onto the white platform, now sporting a white tuxedo as well. He adjusted the guitar slung around his neck, then shot the black-haired man an amused glance.

"Let's get this show on the road." Hyuu grunted nonchalantly and tilted the mic closer to his face, but Kyouhei knew it was his way of expressing his relief that he wasn't alone.

As the assemblage focused on the two attractive men standing on the stage, Plasma girls shoved the groomsmen into closets with white formal wear while their attention was diverted.

Cursing under his breath, Touya grumpily plopped down on the plush cushion of the stool situated in front of the drum set. His bangs were pinned out of his face, throwing off his overcoat and tie the second he sat down. The women of the crowd began to weave through the throng of people and pushed the men back to get a better view of the cute boys.

A few squeals rang out when Calem nervously stepped out from backstage, a bass hanging from his neck. The cat calls died down when the bridesmaids made a protective circle around the front of bandstand, shooting glares at the hyped up females around them. Serena's eyes were especially venomous.

They were effectively drowned out, however, when Kyouhei laughed and winked at the girls, strumming his guitar loudly as he did. They screamed in appreciation while the other men regarded him in disgust.

Hyuu covered the microphone with a hand and spoke over his shoulder at the his friends, the men watching him intently and then nodding in unison when he finished his statement.

The cries died out at the sound of drumsticks clashing against each other methodically. Kyouhei struck cords abruptly and quickly, Calem following close behind with bass.

_*Tameiki Shooting the Moon by UNISON SQUARE GARDEN* I don't own this song._

Hyuu's hands slowly retracted from his pockets and gripped the mic stand, leaning forward. His head bobbed subtly with the beat, and then he inhaled sharply.

Everyone deadpanned when he opened his mouth and hit the string of pitches with ease, his voice smooth and low. Kyouhei smiled broadly and tapped his foot with the beat, Calem closing his eyes and disinclining his head slightly in concentration. Touya beat the drums mercilessly, unable to control the challenging grin spreading his lips.

Hyuu's body wove with the clashing instruments, putting all in a daze with his newly found talent. His mouth moved fluidly, words flowing easily as he became more and more lost in the song. The makeshift band all jolted simultaneously on a synced beat of their implements.

They sounded phenomenal.

Once the audience had regained their posture and senses, they all jumped with the beat and pumped their fists in the air or danced with partners, overjoyed laughter and yells of encouragement aiding the groomsmen.

Bel tugged on Cheren's arms and whipped him into a dance to cure him of his bruised ego, as he was incapable of playing an instrument and left out of the fun. The bubbly blonde proved an effective distraction as she wound his arms around her swaying hips, coiling her own around his neck.

Women swarmed the platform, squealing and hurling themselves on the white surface in attempt to climb it and touch the hot groomsmen on it. Hyuu stepped back from the writhing hands with a grimace, but it only goaded the obsessive fangirls pushing aside unhappy bridesmaids.

Calem withdrew from the nonsensical fray of women, placing himself far in the back of the stage and next to Touya, who shot the skittish raven-haired man a reassuring grin before resuming the assault on his drums.

Touko sat peacefully on a table close to the stage, enjoying the little space she had to herself. Her head nodded lightly to the beat, taking a swig of wine seated next to her. Tumbles of brown flew over her shoulder when a hand landed on the exposed skin, startling the bride thoroughly.

"Having fun?"

N pushed his way between his wife's legs, resting his hands on either side of her waist and leaning his forehead on hers. Smiling, the brunette wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the distance to place a swift kiss on his lips, then retracted with a contented sigh.

"Of course I am. I get to watch my best friends perform, which is putting no dent in our budget since they're free, and it's my wedding day." She closed her eyes and took a deep inhale, relishing the sweet and soapy smell of her groom.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been, N."

His metallic silver eyes softened at her words, then hardened deviously after a familiar thought that had been plaguing his mind since he had Hyuu agree to this proposition.

Touko frowned in puzzlement when N's hands tightened on her hips, and soon found her gaze on the moving ground beneath them. She yelped when a hand gripped her bottom through her dress, steadying her upside-down torso on N's back as she was carried away from the excitement of the after party.

She threw a questioning look at her little sister, who somehow managed to rise above the sea of raging women, who only responded with a 'thumbs up' and a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

But the bride only grew more perturbed as the white tile floor switched off to the soft swaying of green grass. Laughing, Touko slapped her kidnapper on the behind, grinning when he jumped slightly.

"Where're we going, punk?"

N scoffed and slid the wriggling girl off his body and in front of him, tsking at her. "Is that any way to speak to your husband?"

The brunette waved him off and greeted Reshiram as he hurriedly made his way to his master, cooing when she threaded her finger through the silky white fur on his snout.

"Really, what's up N?"

When he didn't answer, Touko felt the aggravation seep into her bones as she thrashed her head to the side to gauge his expression. She caught him gesture to Reshiram just as the dragon plucked her off the ground and drop her onto his back, N following up behind her after he returned Zekrom to his ball.

After N positioned himself behind his frustrated bride, Reshiram beat his wings and they shot into the air. Touko yelled over the sudden rush of wind in their ears, clearly not very happy with being left in the dark.

"N, tell me what the hell's going on!"

Attempting to pacify her anger, the pale-haired man pulled her against his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder, speaking gently in her ear as the wind died down.

"Trust me, this'll be _much _more fun."

The rumbling of his chest against her back and seductive persuasion in his voice made it hard for Touko to deny his intentions, let alone breathe.

* * *

_That was most definitely the longest chapter I've ever __written. Since it was so long, I'm splitting it into two parts. The next chapter will contain goodies, so beware! I had lots of fun with this, and hope you guys did too._

_ I'm up for more prompts since I'm about to __finish this one off, so don't be afraid to leave some in the reviews or PM me. Thanks for reading as always!_


	14. How To Get Knocked Up

_Here it is. What all of you (sick son of a bitches) have been waiting for. The time has come, you perverts. That's right. MY FIRST N AND TOUKO LEMON AAAHHHHH- ahem. Sorry. This is exciting to say the least, as I've only written lemons for two pairings before and I'm about to have a lot of fun with depicting how these two are in bed._

_Which I'm thinking some aggressiveness is a given, some hitting from Touko's end, and pinning down from N's. Some humor may be involved, but I'm not good with weaving funny stuff in during sex. I usually take it seriously, but I do occasionally. Actually, I may be lying. I find looking back on my stories, there's more humor than I even knew was there. I make myself laugh looking back on chapters. I'm so funny._

_Anyway, sex. Sex sex sex sex sex. What you guys wanted, and what I humbly deliver. I'm also working on the gender bend that **Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai **suggested. That ones gonna be a fun one._

_I made up a whole sequence for the first time for this chapter, I always just go and make up stuff along the way. Nope, not this one. This was a little tougher to make out, so I actually had to make a timeline within the chapter. And I think I did damn good. _

_Feel free to suggest prompts, I'll take one more for now._

**_Warning: Rated M. Please do not continue reading if you are a child. Cuz that's just weird for me._**

* * *

Touko tried not to question N as Reshiram flew them further from civilization, and deeper into the dense forest below them. The mass of green and beautiful fields they passed were breathtaking, as well as the few Pokémon they'd catch glimpses of on the way.

But the dress was heavy, and the fabric began to rub at Touko's skin, irritating and reddening the sensitive areas it reached. She was beginning to enjoy the journey less and less with the uncomfortable material.

N seemed to notice her discomfort when her hands began straying to the indicated spots, scratching at them subconsciously. He snatched her hand as it drifted down her side, bringing it high above her shoulder.

"Don't harm your skin any further; your dress will be coming off soon enough."

Touko froze at his words, blinking rapidly and throwing a indignant glare over her shoulder.

"Who says?"

Grinning widely, N leaned back on the legendary dragon as he laughed, shrugging his overcoat off his shoulders, then draping it over hers.

"Your hubby says. This'll stop the wind from making the fabric move over your skin."

Huffing, his bride turned back and hugged Reshiram's neck, the Pokémon purring affectionately at her. "You sound like you're up to something."

The smile was stuck on his face when she accused him rightly, chuckling softly at her inflated, pouting cheeks. His eye caught sight of the landmark he'd been waiting for, then jerked his chin toward it when he directed Touko's gaze.

"There it is."

Touko's eyes widened and she didn't dare breath when a gorgeous waterfall came into sight, hanging off an abrupt rise in the less dense part of the woods. The rush emptied into a large pond, white sand settled on the bottom making the water a clear, shimmering light blue.

A good ten feet into the center of the pond, a straw condo rested in the water. A small bridge led the way into the decently sized house, trees leaning over it to provide some shelter form the sun's harsh rays.

Her face still feeling the effects of her initial shock, Touko slowly twisted to get a good look at N.

He sat back on his hands, smiling gently and taking in his wife's satisfying reactions. Her finger lifted weakly into the air, then pointed at the condo that they were steadily approaching.

"This... this is where we're honeymooning?"

Nod.

"Where we're spending a month?"

Nod.

Her eyes lit up after each question, leaning forward enthusiastically.

"And we get to do whatever we want, right?"

N smirked and winked at her. She only grinned back, too excited to catch the glint in his steely gaze.

Their attention was diverted from each other when Reshiram cried out, beating his wings violently as he began lowering into the pond.

Touko's eyes stretched wide again and she anchored her arms around his neck, N latching on her waist for dear life as the enormous Pokémon came crashing down on the miniature lake.

Reshiram dealt the panicking humans an amused sidelong glance before beating the air particularly rough. He landed easily with a flourish, releasing a joyful bellow and shooting fire into the sky, turbine-like tail whirring as he did.

Touko glared at the legendary and lifted her dress, revealing a black tie strapped around her thigh with six Pokéballs secured there. N passed a surprised gaze from her face and back down to her shapely leg as she pulled one of the spheres off.

Tossing the ball into the air, it cracked open with a loud 'pop' and light spiraled from it and straight into the water below them. Samurott splashed happily in the clean water, softly calling out and swimming in circles.

He halted at Touko's command and caught the bride as she flew down, bunching her wedding dress around her stomach after she straddled Samurott. Reshiram made sure to keep his tail out of the water, then stared at N expectantly as he continued staring at the brunette now making her way to shore on her partner.

_Mate of my Hero, are you going to stare off into the horizon like a fool or follow her?_

N flinched and smiled sheepishly at the Pokémon of Truth, tossing his own Pokéball into the sky.

Zoroark plunged into the water, quickly shapeshifting into Milotic. He slithered around and flew out of the water, shooting a jet of water straight into the unsuspecting N's face.

Spluttering, the pale-haired man whipped his arms out to put up a weak barrier between them and glared at Zoroark, who only stared up innocently up at him with his newly acquired, big, innocent doe eyes.

Grumbling, N hopped down from Reshiram, then desperately clawed at the smooth, wet skin of Zoroark's body. He wove through the water, gazing up at N with gleaming eyes as they propelled toward the condo.

_Geez, N. Why can't you look as majestic as T-chan when you're on my back?_

"Shut up, you stupid fox," N ground out, sighing in relief as they neared the shore. His eyes shot open and panic stuck his chest when the serpent beneath him dove under the water, the portion N occupied rearing high into the air.

Samurott watched his master's lover hurl through the air and straight at him, the water Pokémon huffing and sitting up on his haunches. The green-haired man barreled into his chest, his bulky arms closing over the winded form.

N smiled and patted one of the arms restricting him, "Thanks, buddy." He shot a glare over his shoulder at Zoroark, returning the sly fox to his Pokéball begrudgingly.

After releasing himself of Samurott's embrace, N began to stroll around the front of his condo.

_Where are you headed?_

He smiled at Samurott's inquiry, then held up three Pokéballs and said, "I just need to have a quick pep talk with these guys."

* * *

Zekrom crossed his arms and settled on his haunches, watching N with detached interest as he released the rest of his companions. Zoroark barked and leapt on one of Zekrom's legs, crossing his own legs and leaning back against the huge muscle.

Liepard was the last to come out, purring loudly upon sight of her master. He smiled and scratched the tuft of fur on her head, then sat in front of the huge legendary's form while the feline curled in his lap.

"Alright guys, I'm going to let you play in the forest tonight."

Zekrom only rumbled in understanding, while Zoroark propped himself up with his claws, teal eyes wide in disbelief.

_And why is that, N?_

Liepard opened one eye and peered up at N, nestling deeper into his legs.

_Yeah, I'd rather stay here with you and Touko._

He scratched the back of his head and felt his gaze drift, lips pursed. His eyes snapped back up into Zekrom's knowing expression, the legendary speaking in his authoritative voice before he could.

_I don't believe it's of much concern. All partners wish to consummate on the night of their __betrothal. Do they not, N?_

If Pokémon could smirk, Zekrom had the dirtiest little leer on his face right now.

N stuttered and blushed, glaring up at the smug being. Zoroark 'aah'ed and settled back on Zekrom's thigh, while Liepard continued to stare up at N with her large, innocent eyes. He dragged a hand down his face and heaved a sigh at her expectant look.

One of his partners curt him off once again. They were really good at that. Grinning wolfishly, the mirage Pokémon gazed down at the feline with predatory eyes.

_I can show you what he intends to do tonight, cutie._

N automatically shielded Liepard from his old friend, frowning in disappointment at him. Zoroark threw up his hands nonchalantly. _What?_

"Don't touch her, Zoroark. You're too creepy for her."

Growling, the fox leapt to the ground and shifted into a Liepard before them. He waved his tail enticingly at the curious female settled in N's lap, his slow steps showing off the rippling muscles underneath his purple pelt.

_Like what you see, sweetheart?_

"Enough!"

N hastily tapped a Pokéball on the perverted feline, sharing an exasperated glance with Zekrom as light shot out and encased Zoroark. He gently nudged Liepard, who looked over her shoulder, then bounded into the undergrowth at N's nod.

Zekrom rumbled lightly, pressing his nose into N's hand before slowing pulling himself into the sky. The tang of sulfur hung in the air when the legendary's tail buzzed with electrical energy.

_I bade you good luck with that wild human, N. She isn't called the 'Untamable Champion' for nothing._

N turned and waved off the prying creature's comment, padding on the wooden bridge and into the house. He grimaced at Zoroark's ball, then shoved the shrunken sphere in his white trouser's pocket, promising himself to get rid of the fox at some point.

* * *

Touko peeked out of the condo's window, making sure N was deep in conversation with his partners before charging into the bathroom. Though she wanted to know why they were all so absorbed in whatever N was saying, Samurott was still waiting for her outside.

Discarding her dress quickly and setting it neatly against the bathroom door on a hanger, she yanked a white robe from the shower rail and threw it on over her corset and panties. She didn't have enough time to untie the stupid thing at the moment, and figured she'd just swim in her underwear.

Padding through the condo, Touko took some time to study her surroundings as she let her hair fall around her in tumbles, throwing pins on the dark wood dresser to her right. Her hand passed on the hyacinth still secured in her hair, then decided to keep the pretty ornament in.

She faced the end of the condo that opened straight out into the clear water pond, only a transparent, white curtain hanging over the opening. To her left sat a king-sized beg against the wall, the comforter a soft peach with red patterns etched into the plush fabric.

The headboard was padded, she noticed. A blush filled her cheeks upon the thought that her head could hit it and wouldn't hurt when N took her repeatedly. Touko smacked the heel of her palm against her forehead, a string of curse words falling out of her mouth at her straying thoughts.

She slipped the strap of Pokéballs off her thigh and threw it on the bed and jogged toward the back of the condo. On second thought, she trotted back toward the bed and snatched up another ball before hurdling out of the house.

Samurott caught her readily in the water, sniffing the sphere nestled in her hand enthusiastically when she thumped lightly down on his back. Laughing, she pat her friend on the head knowingly.

"Skinny dipping buddies, unite."

The ball soared threw the air and released a familiar figure that dived into the waves below, surfacing with a loud squeal, webbed fins on the side of his head twitching in delight.

Vaporeon dived under their bodies, soaring along the ripples as Samurott happily wadded through the water and toward the cascading foam of white at the center of the pond.

Touko unlaced her black corset artfully, releasing her abdomen with a heavy sigh of relief. Cool air hit her stomach and she threw the article of clothing on a safe patch of grass close to their location.

She ran her fingers through the length of her hair and twisted the thick bundle until it curled into itself, then wove it in a circle and shoved the end through the hole, the wad of hair now restricted in a natural bun.

Touko discarded her robe as well, tossing the flash of white on top of the unholy contraption on land. She leaned her torso on Samurott's neck, letting her feet dangle and fingers streak in the cool, clear water.

Remoraid, Wooper, and Politoed swam carelessly around the small, eccentric group entering their territory. The initial shock of visitors had long dissipated after a huge, white dragon landed in their domain and then took off once more.

The spray of water clung onto the wisps of hair that hung around Touko's face. She rubbed at the make-up that had settled heavily on her porcelain skin, sighing gratefully as it washed off with ease.

Touko jumped off Samurott's back, then spun in a circle and smiled at him. He gazed down on her expectantly, waiting for her cue. She delivered quickly as Vaporeon watched, halting his chasing of the silver fish Pokémon.

"Samurott, use Fling!"

Touko's sight obscured as the otter wound her fingers on his horn, then, with all of his strength, hurled the woman high into the sky with a strangled cry. Vaporeon screeched and raced up the water fall, a flash of writhing blue traveling up the white, rushing length.

Heart pounding against her chest and in her ears, the only thing Touko could hear was it, even as she felt her mouth drop open and a boisterous shriek rip her lungs to shreds. Wind rushed around her, warming her skin with the harsh bouts of air.

The forest opened up to her when she reached the small amount of time, suspended in the sky and taking in the thick, green undergrowth surrounding their little hut.

Her grin was unbeatable as her ascent merged into descent, her small form in the sky now dropping toward the pool of clear blue below. Her hair unraveled and whipped above her at the rate she dropped, but was jolted to the side when a figure burst out of nowhere and clung onto her breasts.

Vaporeon's face completely took up Touko's sight as the water Pokémon cooed contently and shook beads of water out of the webs on his cheeks and all over Touko. She laughed gleefully and hugged Vaporeon just as they struck the surface of the water and sunk to the polished white sandy bottom.

* * *

N watched in horror as his newly wed wife flew up into the air, let out an earsplitting shriek, and then tumbled down through the air and back into the pond. He didn't register that she was clad only in her underwear as he threw off his button up and waded anxiously toward the many ripples marking the spot she crashed down into.

However, he was quickly jolted from his panic when something slid past his leg and tugged on it. His arms lashed out to regain his balance, but it was too late. N was encased in water, then resurfaced, spluttering angrily as Vaporeon let out a cry similar to that of a snicker.

And found Touko standing in the water only a few feet from him. Wet. In her black, lacy bra and panties. Hair clinging to her face and shoulders in a way N didn't know could be so tempting.

Her crystal blue eyes widened in shock, and her face warmed to a beet red almost instantly. N felt his own face following close suit as Touko yelped and covered herself as much as she could, turning around so that her back end was in perfect sight under the still waters.

Gulping, N attempted to rein in the primal urge to yank off the small articles of clothing and take her right then and there, but her mortified state told him she wouldn't go down without a fight. And a fight with this woman is a fight lost right from the beginning.

"Um, I'm going to go back inside if you're alright, then..."

The brunette flinched at N's words, her voice coming out weaker than he'd ever heard it as she called forth the courage to protest, stuttering along the way.

"You don't have to... You are my husband, after all..."

N couldn't believe his ears when she consoled him in such a manner, his eyes now raking freely down her slowly shifting body. Her arms still rested on opposite shoulders as she fully faced him, gaze lowered in absolute embarrassment at what she was proposing. She allowed her hands to cup at her elbows, enhancing and pushing up her cleavage.

He couldn't ignore the beads of water racing down the valley between her ample breasts, the swells barely confined by her bra. Water lapped at her hips, throwing up the tresses of the little pink bows nestled at each hip. N wanted to loop his fingers through the little ribbons and pull Touko close, but he knew she was pushing it just by letting him see her like this.

Touko could barely keep herself still as N continued to touch every part of her body with his eyes, the shining silver darkening to a stormy gray, more so as the seconds ticked agonizingly slow.

She almost wanted to scream at him to _fuck her already, _but was afraid she'd scare the normally skittish N away. But his previous temperament and progressions toward her had the brunette questioning his true motives.

Which meant she was at a stalemate; the safe bet was to let N get his fill of checking her out.

Samurott, Vaporeon, and the residents of the waterfall drifted closer to watch the two's exchange closely, a few snickering at the intensity that you could swat at with your hands. They were so lost in their own little world that they didn't notice others creepily peering in on their altercation.

Touko had hoped that, with the duration that her husband would stare at her, she'd grow more comfortable. And she was pleased to find this true. But the message his body was conveying to her provoked her to keep up the shy maiden act a tad bit longer.

She averted her eyes when his flicked up to her face as a hand coyly insulated her chest, backing away from N's glorious six pack and broad shoulders. Though she wanted him right now and heat was starting to pool in the apex of her thighs, she didn't like the idea of him enjoying her body alone.

"I'm getting cold, do you mind turning for a second?"

N blinked several times before nodding faintly and obliging to her wishes, his toned back now facing her. Touko tried not to drool at the rippling muscles as he shifted. Samurott nudged her with a disgustingly knowing look and directed her to the pile of clothes on shore.

She rushed up the bank and dried herself off as well as she could with the fluffy white robe, making quick work of tying her corset securely onto her midsection. She wheezed slightly and closed her eyes as once again, black blurs invaded her vision. Brown waves danced around her head as she shook it, promising that she'd never wear the damned thing again after their honeymoon.

Unable to be left squirming in the water, waiting for Touko to finish dressing, N threw a sneaky glance over his shoulder, then took a double take that had the Pokémon gurgling with laughter.

Her back was to him, fingers fumbling with the corset Touya had promised him would be waiting for his undoing. The material dipped from her hips teasingly, perky bottom pushed out as Touko leaned forward to pull the corset higher up on her body. N wasn't at all surprised when a certain part of his body jumped at the erotic sight, member now painfully straining against his white trousers.

How could it not? The way she bent over gave him a perfect view of her beautifully sculpted ass and a peek of the another area, though clothed, made him shudder in anticipation. There was no way in hell he was waiting another few hours to get the do done.

Touko felt his burning gaze on her bottom, and bent at the waist and pretended to adjust her corset just for the hell of it. She then jolted, pretending to just feel attention directed at her, and swiftly turned her head to catch N staring at her, unguarded.

What surprised her was that he only gazed back at her when she frowned, unadulterated lust shining through his still darkening eyes. She tried not to melt under his careless intensity, shrugging the robe over her shoulders and ignoring N's disappointed pout.

"Pervert," she spat playfully, jumping atop Samurott and directing him to the curtain of their condo. N quirked an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Vaporeon, both following after the escaping brunette.

"More than you'll ever know." N stomped through the water, hoisting himself up and over the straw ledge, then dropped himself on the padded ground of their vacation home. He lazily flopped his head to the side, eyes tracing Touko's steps as she flounced into the bathroom. She peeked her head out shortly, smiling down at N's splayed form.

"I'm getting dressed now. Come in and Samurott'll give you a Hydro Pump to the face."

She blew a condescending kiss and winked, shutting the door quickly after her. N raised his eyebrows and shifted his gaze to the ceiling, letting the fan spinning above him dry the droplets on his naked torso.

He allowed darkness to cloud over his vision, eyelids fluttering shut when Touko began to hum a lullaby from the other side of her door, a familiar tune she used to sing to him when they were teenagers. Smiling, he slipped into a light sleep, the sweet voice taking him under.

* * *

Truthfully, Touko had been wanting N to come into the bathroom disobediently and ravish her right there, but was disappointed. With a huff, she cracked the door open and peered over the threshold to get a good look at the man passed out on the floor.

Touko's mouth dropped open, soon transforming into a grin, her hand slapping on her lips to compress the indignant laugh forming there. Here she was, lusting after her husband and ready for him, still in her underwear, and he's snoring happily on the _ground._

The corset was left behind, no longer of any interest to Touko, now only sporting her damp black lingerie.

She stepped out from the bathroom, padding over to the bed and throwing the used robe on it with a pout on her lip. She glanced over at N as another snore wracked his chest.

The displeased look on Touko's face soon shattered into a Cheshire Cat grin, blue eyes sparkling in mischief. Oh yes, if N wasn't going to play with her, she'd gladly entertain herself.

Taking an experimental step forward and swaying her hips as she did, Touko practiced her sexy walk toward her blissfully unaware husband, pretending he was awake and anticipating her readily.

But she stopped short just as she reached him, pursing her lips in wonder at her next move. Her gaze traveled down his mouth-watering abs and chest, fingers twitching to run over the swells of muscle.

And so they did.

Dropping to her knees, Touko swung one of her legs over N's body and straddled his waist, sitting back directly on his crotch. She smiled devilishly down on him, one hand on his chest as he groaned and frowned in his sleep, slowly relaxing once more.

Once his posture told her that he was dead to the world, Touko let her hands roam over the hard ridges of muscle she had hardly ever got to fully admire, thumbs tracing each individual square of his tightly packed abdomen. He let out a quiet puff of air at her caress.

But she soon grew bored of only using her hands, biting her lips and imagining if N was truly awake at the moment. Her hips moved of their own accord, grinding into the sleeping man's. Now he truly jerked, his drowsy groan drawing out loudly.

Touko was pleased with his reaction, even though he wasn't conscious to realize it. She flattened her body against his and flicked her tongue out, the tip racing up the column of N's throat. She bit down on his pulse, wondering faintly why his heartbeat was so out of control when he wasn't awake.

Pulling away, the brunette cocked her head to study the red blossoming in N's cheeks, the light panting that pulled at his chest. He must be having a hot dream, Touko thought with an amused once over, and it better be about her.

_N's POV_

Here he was, laying innocently on the floor and taking a little nap when- _oh.__  
_

A comfortable weight settles on the part of his body that he had just managed earlier to calm down, and featherlight touches slowly had him resurfacing into the waking world.

His eyes almost flew open when a set of hips that weren't his own ground down on him, the gyrating much too vivid to be that of a dream. He channeled all self-control into maintaining his façade, but a groan boiling in the back of his throat escaped before he was aware of it.

N held his breath when the dancing fingertips on his skin and movement on his lower region halted at his outburst, now waiting for Touko to punch him in the face for not warning her that he was aware of her assaults.

But he was pleasantly surprised when a soft body pressed down against him, a hot tongue trailing the line of N's throat before biting down daringly. She pulled away once more, probably to get a good look at N while his pulse beat hard and unremittingly, heat steadily gathering in every pore of his body.

Now, he would have let her have her fun and be done with it if she _had _stopped there, but when the sly woman moved to unbutton his pants, she was flat out asking for it.

Touko shrieked in shock when N's eyes snapped open the moment her hands fell on his pants, both of his hands flying to her wrists. Her eyes went wide and breathing erratic, heart beating so loud that she was sure it filled the lengthening silence that continued to stretch between the two.

She had never been so embarrassed in her life. Her eyes watered in shame, whole face ablaze with the intensity of the emotion. She weakly tried to pull away, waiting for him to regard her in askance and rebuke her for such a transgression.

How could she be so valiant- no, haughty- to do such an immoral thing?

But she her mewling pleas were silenced when the hands on her own yanked downward, familiar lips sweetly brushing away her guilt and worries for such actions. Instead, the fierce embrace seemed to beg for more.

Touko was caught off guard at the desperation in N's kiss, his mouth forceful and unwavering beneath hers. She felt her previous misdemeanors wash away with her husband's providential caress. His hands skimmed lightly over her skin, but left her shuddering in response. She moaned when his hand landed on her rear and squeezed gently, N taking the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth.

Both of their bodies flashed, heat bubbling in the pit of their stomachs as the clinch grew more feral, Touko's legs straddling N's and leaving no space between them as she lowered herself, carefully rotating her hips to appease the burning between her thighs.

N groaned and bit down on the brunette's bottom lip as she did, both of their eyes popping open when the hardness beneath Touko became extremely noticeable.

The lechery she found in the depths of his eyes astounded her; without restraint, she is really feeling a new side of him.

A new side of him indeed. N shifted with a frustrated growl when Touko drifted into a daze, unmoving in her trance like state. She plopped down on his lap and blinked in confusion, then blushed maniacally when she was wrapped her legs around N's waist to keep herself upright as he rose from the ground.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pure ardor as with each step he took, the more friction he created between their core.

Wordlessly, he dropped her on the bed and planted his hands on either side of her head to effectively block any means of escape, but it wasn't like she planned on going anywhere. She was slightly perplexed when his gaze slid from hers and down her body, then realized her condition.

Touko, being the genius she was, played with her sleeping husband in her damp panties and bra. Which were now on full display for N's hungry eyes, silently taking in her hourglass form. She began to squirm as time went on and he did nothing but take in her curves and angles, occasionally dragging a finger on along the portions of her body his gaze swept.

"If you get to touch, so do I."

And so Touko did, her vengeful glare overturned by an awed gleam as her fingertips brushed over the hard planes of N's chest and abdomen, wonder crossing her features as the muscles quivered appreciatively under her inspection.

But N appeared to grow weary of the simple brushes as they trailed further and further down, gaze darkening with every stroke. Touko's eyes ran up into his when she felt a shift of weight in the bed, and found his lips on hers once again.

She had always dreamed of the day they'd truly be together in body, but never expected to uncover a whole new side to this man she didn't know he was capable of possessing.

His hands became more demanding on her skin, and the back of Touko's bra sprung open. Her eyes burst open with a gasp, arms retreating and protecting her now exposed chest.

Her face flushed red and her gaze was trained on N's chest, but flicked back up to his when his voice came out huskier and smoother than she'd ever heard it.

Glowing, stormy gray irises met her crystal blue and she froze at the intensity in them, cheeks warming even more so when his words washed deliciously over her.

"Don't you like this? Haven't we both wanted this for a long, long time...?"

But the brunette couldn't respond when his lips ghosted over her neck, tongue streaking along the throbbing column of her throat, and he mimicked her assault on him earlier. The moan she'd desperately been attempting to contained rolled off her lips, back arching in pleasure when his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her neck.

She could feel N's smirk against the juncture of her neck, but found her body too weak to respond, afraid if she opened her mouth another horrid noise would come tumbling out.

"That's what I thought."

While she was focused on keeping her reactions to a minimum, N took advantage of her distraction and tossed her bra far from the bed, the forgotten material landing on the floor with a muted 'clack'.

N hovered above his wife, taking in the captivating sight of her. Billowing, chocolate brown hair flowed around her in waves, arms still coyly shielding her breasts. A soft hue of scarlet blossomed throughout her cheeks, and her glimmering blue eyes were hooded with a mixture of love and lust.

N's pale green hair fell around the two freely, the band holding back the sea green wisps lost in their throes of passion. Touko found her arms lifting from their comfort and into the mesmerizing locks surrounding her, pulling N's lips to her own.

Her mouth tentatively invited him closer, his chest lowering atop of hers as the sweet kisses began to turn heavier, the slow, marital pace they had promised themselves were quickly being overcome by the primal desire kindling in them both.

Touko's mind instantly succumbed to mush when she felt his tongue stroke her bottom lip, opening up to allow him full access. He explored her relentlessly, hands now resuming their inspection of her body as well.

N noticed her tense up each time his fingers drifted down toward her panties, but was done with the foreplay, quite frankly. His hand snaked down over Touko's flat stomach, and before she could react, cupped her.

A loud moan fled her mouth, and N swallowed it eagerly when Touko squirmed at the unexpected gesture. Her lips couldn't function properly against his as the fingers against the apex of her thighs began to roll methodically, leaving her in a writhing, groaning mess.

She was getting frustrated with the tongue running along her collarbone, the fingers working on her. It wasn't enough.

N was surprised when his bride shoved him off her body, his back hitting the plush sheets with a whoosh. He blinked several times as Touko climbed atop him, settling herself on his hips with her legs straddling him on either side.

Her hands planted themselves on the smooth muscles of his lower abdomen, a glossy, almost sadistic glint in her swimming eyes. A sly grin graced her lips, and N frowned as he opened his mouth to ask what she was up to.

The only thing that left his mouth was a strangled groan when her pelvis grinded into his, small hands gripping his stomach as her own voice emerged to greet his own.

He knew she loved being in command, but this was one thing he wouldn't _ever _give in to. His body seemed to agree as it flashed, his arms lashing out as if they contained a mind of their own.

Touko found herself on her back once more, and grew slightly annoyed at the constant change in tempo with their little dance. She was distracted when a pair of pants flew over her head and away from the both of them, and turned her head to catch a glimpse of the fully naked N.

Crystal blue eyes widened to the size of the moon and the face that framed them blended to a deep shade of red, gaze unable to be ripped away from the startlingly large length below his stomach despite her utter mortification.

Only she didn't get much time to fully process the size of N's... glory, as he was already pinning her hands above her head. Touko forgot about their positions for a second and stared up at him questionably.

A wicked smile spread his lips, and his voice, husky from their embrace, devoured her senses.

"I'm getting a bit aggravated with the touching, sweetheart."

Touko gulped when she felt a pressure against her leg, and replied meekly, "Really?"

"Really."

Her yelp streaked through the room as her underwear was literally ripped from her body, now fully vulnerable to N's desires. The carnal, piercing gaze that swept over her body should make her scared of what was to come, but Touko only found herself heating even more under her husband's eyes.

His lips darted in and closed around one of her breasts, the sudden movement drawing an astonished yelp from the brunette. Her noise of surprise quickly melted into mewls of pleasure when the hot mouth encasing her breast sucked soothingly, and even warmer tongue rolling out to flick the perking bud rising from his ministrations.

The heat was becoming unbearable, and Touko was also intensely aware of the neglect her lower region was beginning to feel. N's name tumbled out of her mouth, and he jerked when tiny fingers wrapped his member.

He released her abused bosom with a wet 'pop', panting as hard as she. They both gazed into each others eyes, steel blue portraying the unasked question, aqua granting the permission readily.

With her hand to guide him, N slowly drew his hips forward. Touko bit back a loud cry when the painful fullness erupted into her insides, but N didn't contain his drawn out groan as the wet heat surrounded him enticingly.

The legs hooked tersely on his back and taut body beneath his told N that Touko was in a great deal of pain, though she hid it well in her face. Her features were relaxed and her eyes barely squeezed shut as she breathed steadily, silently waiting for him to make the next move.

N released her hands and dropped his arms on either of her head, threading them in the cascading bundles of brown. He smiled warmly down on Touko when she cautiously peeked up at him, blushing at the closeness she discovered him to be at. She could help but smile back when his nose swiped hers in a sloppy Eskimo Kiss, laughing lightly at his attempts in solace for her position.

Touko grinned up at him while she waited for the pain to subside. "Being a girl sucks sometimes."

N marveled at how she could form a sentence so easily; he had to keep a constant outlook for his hips as they itched her jerk back in and out of the tightness rapturing him. Nevertheless, he attempted to respond to help distract her from the drops of blood leaking from their connected bodies.

"I don't know how long I can keep still."

A laugh burst between them at his unconfined confession, the words slipping from the front of his mind before he could thoroughly sift through them. Touko pulled him in for a joyful kiss, but unknowingly snapped the small thread of control he had left.

She gasped into his mouth at the sudden loss of attention to her insides, then cried out loudly when he came slamming back into her pelvis. But was confounded her the most was that the striking stabbing in her lower belly had yielded to a vigorous blast of pleasure.

Their damp skin slid against the other, quick, hot breaths racing across the beading surfaces. Neither of them could believe the absolute gratification they found in each others bodies, clinging closer and thrusting deeper into oblivion to harness the heightened bliss.

N buried his head in Touko's neck with a grunt, withdrawing and plunging back into the soft flesh of her center. The encouraging moans drifting above his head only made his movements more severe, the pressure building in him disabling his senses.

Her walls collapsed and tightened angelically around his length, clenching each time he retracted to deal her another jolt. The only thing they could do was feel, the electricity running through their bodies, the heat pooling and spreading to every limb and nook of their beings.

N brought a hand down between them, aiming for a certain spot on Touko he knew she would thank him for later. She jerked violently when his dexterous fingers caressed the sensitive bud above her core, calling out his name in ecstasy.

Not wanting him to be the only one pleasuring her, Touko spun her hips in circles, lifting them to meet N's hungry thrusts. She licked his bottom lip and bit down with a muffled moan, eyes squeezed shut. N kissed her back fervently, his breath fanning out cooly across her blistering skin. His voice came out strained as his hips connected with hers again.

"Keep your eyes open!"

Touko could only grip his hair as the friction between them climbed higher and higher, each step of the way eliciting wondrous whimpers and cries from them both as they neared their peaks.

With one last pump and a strangled groan from N, he released himself inside of Touko as she grasped his shoulders with all of her might, body going rigid with the waves of hedonism that consumed her wholly. A sigh escaped Touko's lips as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut in exhaustion.

But her recovery was short lived when N lifted himself off her and unhooked her ankles from his hips, yanking her legs apart. She stared up at him in bewilderment as he traveled down her body, settling himself back between her thighs. He grinned up at her devilishly, eyes flashing.

"I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours for a bit longer."

Before Touko could ask what in the hell he was about to do, N dropped his head to the apex of her thighs and buried his tongue in her womanhood. As desired, she sang out loudly when he lapped at the bundle of nerves begging for attention, her hands flying to his head to fist in his hair.

"Oh my _god-__"_

His tongue delved deeper into her, her hips jerking to his unholy pace as he added two long fingers to the equation. Touko cried out again, experiencing the notorious building in her lower abdomen, more than ready to be sent over the edge for the second time.

N pumped his fingers harder, licked her bud consistently as her pelvis bucked and writhed underneath his work until a blast of liquid flooded his mouth, followed by a prolonged groan of finality. He more than willingly allowed it to flow over his tongue and down his throat, retracting from her panting form with a satisfied smirk.

Touko remained a panting mess with her eyes sealed shut as N crawled back atop of her, attempting to regain some form of composure as she anticipated his next move. Her voice emerged from the slight darkness weakly when his fingers clasped her waist again.

"N, please."

She made out his mischievous grin when he lowered his body back over hers, hardness rubbing at her entrance. She couldn't hold back her contradictory mewl at the sensational smoothness, only making N smile wider and trail his tongue along the shell of her ear.

Touko shivered almost violently when he whispered seductively into her ear, his fingers massaging her hips sensually.

"We're gonna make up for all of that lost time, hon."

* * *

**Omake (extra)**

The long honeymoon was over, and after many, many, _many, _tireless nights, the happy couple returned to their rightful home in Unova. Touko was cornered in the kitchen while the boys holed N in their bed room.

Mrs. White snickered evilly and leaned toward her daughter, the other women following closely in her steps. Eager eyes all around pierced the frightened newly wed, her gaze everywhere but on the prying gazes.

"So, darling. You must be tired," her mother's hand brushed over her arm, and Touko jumped viciously from the strange tone and touching. She attempted for a smile, but knew it came out as a grimace as she shooed her mother's hands away.

"Yeah... I guess?"

Mei and Bel practically flattened their upper bodies on the table leaning toward the bride, knowing smiles plastered on their faces. Her daring little sister attacked first.

"Is N good in bed?"

Touko jolted again and flushed, bringing her arms close to her chest in embarrassment while the others waited impatiently for her answer. When she found them unwaveringly staring at her, she sighed and bowed her head in shame.

"Yes. Yes, he's very good in bed."

The girls all grinned wickedly and squealed, slapping their hands on the table in mirth. Mrs. White leaned toward Touko with a glare that could rival a mafia boss's, pinning the younger girl down with the killer glint in her eyes.

"I'm having a grandchild in the next year, right?"

The women abruptly stopped their shrieks and resumed staring at Touko expectantly. The brunette gazed impassively back at her family, taking a deep, exaggerated breath and closing her eyes.

Her eyes popped open dramatically, and Bel startled back in her seat with a cry of surprise. Everyone turned and shot her exasperated looks before returning them to Touko, who's lips split wide open in a broad grin.

The others immediately hurdled at the expecting mother with screeches of happiness, tackling the laughing woman to the ground and smothering her with congratulations and kisses.

N, however, was in the middle of a very... _interesting _talk.

Kyouhei lifted his hands to his chest with a devious grin and pretended that he was squeezing two breasts of his own, "How big were her jugs?"

"Her booty?"

"How loud did she scream?"

"Who was on top?"

N only sat in the middle of his bed while the boys threw inappropriate questions at the groom, whether it be about those signature boobs of her glorious ass, but one question from a particular candidate surprised them all.

"Was she tight?"

N was about ready to throw a round house at whoever the _fuck _just said that, but his mouth dropped open and his body froze when he turned and found Cheren pushing his glasses higher up on his nose with a perverted gleam.

Everyone closely followed suit, but N couldn't take the fact that Cheren, _yesmotherfuckingCHEREN, _just asked the most vile question of them all.

The men could only watch as the green haired man walked to the window and threw it open, bringing his fingers to his lips and blowing a piercing whistle.

Zekrom shot by the house, and caught N as he threw himself out of the threshold of the window.

Touko sighed as she heard the roar of the legendary Pokémon and the smell of brimstone in the air as they flew away into oblivion.

_I wonder how he's going to react to learning I have a set of twins in my stomach after that?_

* * *

_Oh god, OH GOD THAT TOOK SO LONG. Literally the longest EVAR. But it is worth it seeing my little babies enjoying this series. Now, I'm dead tired from editing and rewriting some parts. Thank you very much for your support, I'm about to go into an eternal slumber._


End file.
